Morir en Primavera
by sistercullen
Summary: Edward Cullen en un niño cruel y malcriado que odia mortalmente a Isabella Swan...Entren,espero no decepcionarlas. Un beso!
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia estaba metida en un cajón, hacia ya mucho tiempo; está terminada, aunque el final es una cosa de la que no estoy muy orgullosa.

Depende de vosotras; como siempre, que vaya actualizando y subiendo los fics.

Espero que os guste. Estoy tratando de reeditarla pues la escribí hace mucho tiempo y no tenia el léxico de ahora ( no es que ahora lo tenga perfecto , ni muchísimo menos, uf, estoy fatal.) pero bueno…

Ya sabeis decidme lo que sea; hasta huevos podridos podeis tirarme…

Los personajes no son míos, son de Sthephenie Meyer.

La historia es mia y antigua.

CAPITULO PRIMERO

-Si aciertas a darle en la cara, soy tu amigo, Jasper; para toda la vida además.- la voz del chico era dura y sibilina.

Jasper dudó, y apretó la piedra fuertemente en su mano.

No quería hacerlo; pero si quería ser amigo de Edward Cullen, no le quedaba otro remedio.

La chica estaba sola como siempre; y jugaba con los amigos imaginarios que ella decía que tenía.

Jasper notó que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Aquello no era justo..no, no lo era.

Isabella Swan ya habia sufrido lo suficiente como que para que ahora la pandilla de Edward Cullen la lapidara, cerca del muro de piedras que habia al lado de la iglesia del pueblo.

Forks era un pueblo pequeño.

Todas las personas sabían todo, de todo el mundo.

Y también sabían de la locura de los Swan.

Lo habia estado su abuela, su madre y ahora lo estaba ella…

A Jasper ya le comenzaba a sudar la mano.

Sintió miedo. Miedo de Edward, pero mas miedo de ella.

Isabella Swan podia hablar con los muertos. Por lo menos eso decían en el pueblo.

Jugaba con las muñecas, que tiraban en el contenedor; ya que ni ella ni su hermano podían tener nada mundano. Eran excesivamente pobres y mal mirados en el pueblo; señalados.

-Traéla, maldito gilipollas.- Edward Cullen asió fuertemente la mano de Jasper, le abrió los la palma y obtuvo el grueso peñasco.- Fuera, tú no vales para ser mi amigo. Vete con ella,si tienes huevos.

Jasper Hale miró al chico y se separó de él, caminando hacia atrás.

Edward Cullen era unos de los chicos mas ricos de todo el pueblo.

Vivia en las afueras; en una casa que ninguno podia soñar.

Sus padres eran permisivos y le daban todo tipo de caprichos a un niño deslenguado, malcriado y violento.

Carlisle Cullen era el médico de la comunidad y aunque intentaba hacer que su hijo llevase una vida moderada y pasar totalmente desapercibido; sin duda le habia salido todo lo contrario.

Era malvado.

Se ensañaba, hasta tal punto que todos los niños de su edad le tenían autentico terror.

Todos menos ella: Isabella Swan.

Miles de veces se habia burlado de ella haciendo la cola para entrar en el colegio, o intentar por todos los medios que ningún niño de la comunidad se acercara a ella para tener tan solo unas palabras. La odiaba. Con todas sus fuerzas.

Jasper se quedó hipnotizado ante la escena.

Isabella se habia girado y miraba a Edward con la cabeza alta ,esperando el golpe. Altanera.

Edward que estaba de rodillas se levantó.

Estaban a una distancia de unos tres metros.

Ella habia soltado una de sus muñecas y habia avanzado una serie de pasos hacia él, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Edward hizo un geste de asco con la boca y alzó la mano.

Isabella no intentó cubrir su cuerpo con los brazos o agachar la cabeza, para salvarse del grueso artilugio que volaba hacia ella. Esperó el golpe estoicamente.

Hasta que la alcanzó.

Jasper sintió que le daban arcadas.

Edward sonreía victorioso, habia dado en el blanco…y el blanco estaba en el suelo, con una brecha en la cabeza.

Se acercó a ella y sin perder la sonrisa, se agachó para contemplar la herida sangrante de la chica.

-No te quejas…es increíble. ¿De qué estas hecha?.- se enderezó de nuevo y le dio una patada en el estómago.- Isabella lo miraba, sin expresión, y escupió sangre cuando separó él, separó el pie de su barriga.

Rosalie Hale, también se hallaba allí, y en un acopio de valor corrió a socorrer a la muchacha, que cerraba y abria los ojos; como si un sueño apabullador se estuviera haciendo cargo de ella.

-Quita, imbécil. – dijo apartando a Edward.- Eres un maltratador….mira lo que le has hecho…¿Isabella?...¿Isabella?¿Puedes hablar?.

Isabella no hablaba, pero no perdia de su campo de visión las orbes verdes de Edward Cullen.

Rosalie intentó ponerla en pie y se miró las manos al ponerle las manos en la cabeza.

La chica estaba desangrándose por aquella herida en el parte izquierda de su cabeza.

-Dios mio, Edward. Esto se te ha ido de las manos. Una cosa es meterte con ella, burlarte,…pero esto…esto es denunciable, puede denunciarte ¿lo sabes? A todos..

-Que se atreva.- escupió el rostro de ella e hizo una mueca de asco.

-Edward Cullen.- la voz de la muchacha, temblorosa, hizo que todos la miraba sorprendidos, hasta el mismo mentado. Jasper y Rosalie, sintieron que un escalofrio les recorría la columna vertebral.- ¿Quieres matar a un ángel?.- siguió diciendo Isabella. Sus ojos se cerraban,y Rosalie le dio pequeñas cuando se abrían nuevamente, volvia a buscar con la mirada a Edward Cullen, quien la miraba con los ojos como platos.- Has matado a un ángel…has matado a un ángel.

Edward Cullen corrió hacia su bicicleta y corrió hacia su casa.

Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas; aquellas palabras tenían mucho significado para él, y por eso huyó despavorido.

Al llegar a su hogar, dejó la bicicleta en el suelo, y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermana Elizabeth.

Jadeaba, no tenia fuerzas para subir un peldaño mas; pero aún así lo hizo.

Al abrir los ojos, todos estaban allí: el sacerdote, su madre,su padre,…

Buscó la mirada complice de su padre y él negó con la cabeza.

Elizabeth se moria.

Se moria y él no podia hacer nada para evitarlo….su ángel.

-Edward…- la voz de la niña tendida en la cama, lo sobresaltó y fue hacia ella, apretándole las manos con fuerzas y besándoselas.

-Elizabeth…

-Lo he visto todo, Edward…no quiero vivir pensando en lo que eres…cuando duermo, viajo hasta Isabella …y ella me calma y me habla…me sonríe…me quiere…domina mi espíritu y me abandono a sus cuidados.- Elizabeth jadeaba, la falta de oxigeno, le producía mareos y estados comatosos de los que no despertaba en días.- Me voy Edward, me alejo de ti, no eres bueno para mi, no lo eres.

El susurro de Elizabeth, solo lo habia escuchado Edward y cuando esta expiró, un grito colosal inundó la casa de los Cullen.

-¡Te odio! ¡Maldita seas , te odio!...

Me dicen ok? Es bastante amarga; pero es una obra que como ya dije antes la tenia en un cajón. ¿Me diran no? Un beso cielitos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola…aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia…bueno no me puedo quejar con respecto a la misma.

Tengo fe, en que seguirá gustando…un beso chicas.

**MORIR EN PRIMAVERA**

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

Era un dia lluvioso. Pero no como uno de tantos en Forks.

La pequeña Elizabeth Cullen habia muerto, y el sepelio, fue uno de los mas desgarradores que habían acontecido en aquel pequeño pueblo.

En el pequeño cementerio, bajo los oscuros paraguas; los llantos incesantes de sus familiares eran el eco de aquella devastadora pérdida.

Era tan sólo una niña; una niña de 9 años.

Cuando el ataúd fué bajando lentamente hacia la cavidad de la morbosa excavación. Los llantos aumentaron de volumen.

Su madre, Esme Cullen habia sido victima de un ataque de nervios y clamaba el nombre su hija, desesperada.

Isabella Swan también se hallaba allí, en la distancia.

En su frente, con un prosaico vendaje, se hallaba oculta la herida del pedrusco lanzado por Edward Cullen; el hermano de la niña sin vida, que se tragaba la tierra en aquellos instantes.

El pecho de Isabella, estaba recubierto de un gran vendaje. Las patadas propinadas por el muchacho, le habían astillado un par de costillas.

Pero aquella mañana, se levantó con la firme decisión de ir al entierro de su amiga espiritual.

Darle el ultimo adiós a su cuerpo; ya que a su espíritu ya hacia dos días que se lo habia dado.

Su padre, apretaba su mano. Algunos de los ojos bañados en lágrimas de aquel cruel sepelio se volvieron hacia ella, temerosos.

Eran unos apestados.

-¿Crees que hemos hecho bien en venir, Isabella?.- preguntó su padre ; sin mirarla.

En el tono de Charlie Swan habia un dolor abyaciente a todo lo que refería el don de su hija, y de todo lo que se habia creado en torno a él.

La gente de aquel pueblo eran repugnantes. Todos.

Y el primero dada su crueldad. Era el hermano de la pobre desdichada que habia muerto.

Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen habia maltratado a su hija ; hasta el punto de astillarle dos costillas y una brecha en la frente con la que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida.

-Sí. Papá. Elisabeth, me lo ha pedido y tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que hablar con su hermano.

Charles Swan dio un pequeño sobresalto y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para alcanzar la altura de su hija.

-¿Qué me estas diciendo pequeña? ¿No es suficiente con lo que te ha hecho? ¿Qué te ha pedido Elizabeth? ¿No es bastante nuestra tortura, tener que marcharnos de un pueblo donde ni siquiera nos han dado la oportunidad de trabajar? ¿Isabella?...¿Nena?.- su padre acariciaba su lindo rostro. Embellecido por algunos rayos solares que intentaban sobresalir de entre las espesas nubes.

-Tengo que hacerlo papá. Es lo último que debo de hacer por ella…era su gemela….Debo darle un poco de paz….

-No.-farfulló su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Isabella tocó levemente las mejillas de su padre y acercó su boca a la frente.

Charles Swan, habia sentido ese calor hacia mucho tiempo; mucho tiempo atrás, en los labios de su madre.

El don con el que nació Isabella, habia sido heredado de su madre.

Se irguió y miró a su hija con profunda admiración.

La gente se iba desplegando de aquel lugar oscuro como las alas de un cuervo.

Con la mirada perdida, Edward abrazado por los fuertes brazos de su padre, no habia podido eludir la presencia de aquella bruja que habia dejado marchar a su hermana, sin hacer nada al respecto.

Si de verdad veía a los muertos y hasta podia curar..¿porque no lo habia hecho con Elizabeth?

Sin duda todo era por el maldito rencor que le procesaba a él.

Cuando vió que caminaba hacia su familia de la mano de su padre se deshizo de los fuertes brazos de su brazo y encaró a la muchacha con una dura frialdad.

-Lo siento mucho señor Cullen.- Charlie Swan, habia ofrecido su mano al doctor Carlisle Cullen en una actitud completamente distante, pero consoladora.

-Gracias, Charlie.- sentenció duro.

-Señora….

Esme no podia hablar. Su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de su marido y parecia como anestesiada.

Isabella y Edward se miraban fijamente.

-Mi hija…mi hija…

Charlie vió como Edward cogia a Isabella de la mano y la pequeña se soltó del agarre de su padre para marchar con el muchacho. Desaparecieron de su visión y contó los segundos como si le faltara el aire.

-He oído que se marchan.- Carlisle Cullen, no preguntaba. Afirmaba el hecho. Ya que lo habia oído de bocas de algunos pacientes del hospital.

-Sí.- Charlie Swan, apretó la mandibula .- Es lo mejor…para todos.

El silencio inundó el campo santo. Y la espera se hizo mas larga de lo esperada.

Edward miró hacia atrás y la soltó con furia.

-¡No hiciste nada por ella!.- le gritó levantando una mano, para golpearla.

Isabella lo miró con ternura. Sabia positivamente el gran dolor que sobrellevaba bajo esos hombros de niño. Le sonrió apenas y él descansó con fuerza una bofetada en la mejilla de la joven.

Isabella se hizo un pequeño ovillo y escupió.

…Otra vez sangre…sangre provocada por los golpes de Edward Cullen.

-Elizabeth, quería marcharse. Ella no era de este mundo. Era demasiado bella y amable para vivir entre nosotros…no habría podido desenvolverse entre hienas ….como tú.- sentenció Isabella, limpiando su boca; dejando un hilillo de sangre que brotaba incesante de su labio.-Tu hermana no era de este mundo; y lo sabes.

Edward notó un picor en la mano con la que habia golpeado a Isabella.

-Entonces tú tampoco deberías de estar en este mundo. Eres una bruja, no formas parte de lo natural…de lo cotidiano.- Una mueca de asco se formó en sus labios y le propinó un salivado en todo el ojo.

Isabella volvió a limpiarse; con una tranquilidad que abrumaba al muchacho y en su interior; lo aterrorizaba.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-No me interesa.- escupió en palabras.

-Se trata de Elizabeth.- dijo ella en un susurro.

Él buscó sus ojos y se acercó. La agarró con fiereza del cuello y la aplastó contra un árbol.

Isabella se quejó. Sus costillas insanas habían impactado con brusquedad y ella creyó perder la consciencia a causa del dolor.

-Dimelo, perra.

-Ella volverá.

Edward soltó poco a poco a la muchacha… y está comenzó a llorar a causa del dolor.

-¿Volvera?.- un brillo nuevo, dio matiz a los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen. Casi sonrió a la joven. Pero recordando quien era y lo que habia hecho, su gesto se volvió serio y la evaluó con la mirada.

Isabella se habia llevado una mano justo debajo de su pecho de niña y respiraba con dificultad.

-Llama….a…tu padre…Edward…- -Isabella se dejó caer como una muñeca y comenzó a echar sangre por la boca.

Edward retrocedió asustado y buscó a su padre a gritos.

Cuando Carlisle Cullen llegó donde estaba Isabella, ésta estaba lívida y su respiración; eran estertores de sangre coagulada que sobresalían como un caño de su boca.

El hombre nervioso, tocó el pecho de la niña y buscó los ojos de su padre.

-¿Qué?

Charlie creyó volverse loco y encaró al mocoso que estaba al lado de su padre conmocionado antes la vista de Isabella.

-Una costilla le está perforando el pulmón. Tenemos que salir de inmediato. Si no morirá.

-Quite sus manos de encima de mi hija. No voy a permitir que ningún Cullen toque a mi hija nunca mas…pregunte a su hijo porque mi hija está en esas condiciones ¡¿Qué coño le has hecho ahora, maldito hijo de puta!

Charlie se abalanzó hacia el muchacho y le propió una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

La nariz de Edward sangró; pero no le dolió. En su campo de visión solo estaba el cuerpo de Isabella y su boca bañada en sangre.

-Papá…..- la voz de Isabella era un susurro apenas audible.

-Nena.- Charlie, fue hacia su hija, apartando de un empujón a Carlisle.- ¡Marchese! ¡Yo se donde llevarla! Prefiero que muera a que usted o alguno de los suyos la toque….ya ha habido bastante dolor….

-Papá…llevame con Billy,… Jacob….

-Si nenita, si….- Charlie acariciaba su rostro y le sonreía.

Los ojos de Isabella, estaban vidriosos casi sin vida.

-Edward…

-¡No!.- gritó Charle.- no quiero que te acerques a ella, maldito…

-Edward…- volvió a susurrar Isabella.

Charlie se apartó de su hija dando pasos sin sentido hacia atrás y dejó que el muchacho se acercase e inclinase.

-Tu madre está esperando….es Elizabeth…en un cuerpo mas fuerte…..

Isabella comenzó a toser y salpicó a Edward de sangre la boca. Miró sus ojos chocolate y dejó que su padre la cargara en brazos y se la llevara corriendo hacia las montañas.

-¿Papá ella va a morir?.- preguntó a su padre, mientras se dirigían hacia su casa. En la inmensa limousine de la funeraria.

-Deberia haber suplicado para llevarla al hospital…- la voz de Carlisle era apagada y desdichada.

-¿Pero…?

-No creo que haya llegado con vida a su casa, Edward.

Esme Cullen se hallaba sentada justo al lado del niño, que se revolvió el cabello nervioso. Miró el vientre de ésta y apretó los ojos fuertemente.

…**..**

-Tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor, Esme.- La voz de Carlisle era grave.

Los resultados de las pruebas medicas yacían sobre la mesa.

Edward estaba en su habitación; pero habia dejado la puerta ligeramente abierta.

Habia pasado un mes desde que enterraron a Elizabeth; su madre habia comenzado a sentirse con muy mala salud.

Carlisle, le habia rogado que se hiciera unas pruebas diagnosticas; ya que el embarazo era algo que estaba completamente descartado.

Esme habia sido operada para no tener mas hijos; cuando nacieron Edward y Elizabeth, le habian hecho una ligardura de trompas ósea que era casi imposible, la posibilidad de concebir.

Calisle habia hablado con facultativos; dados los síntomas que tenia su hermosa mujer; era un claro caso de algún tipo de linfoma.

Unos gritos jubilosos hicieron que Edward aplastara contra la pared su espalda de niño.

Unos pasos acalorados subieron hacia su habitación y la aparcicion de sus padres sonrientes, hizo que un estremecimiento letal lo dejara imperturbable ante la noticia.

-Edward…..vas a tener un hermanito…Edward ¿ no es maravilloso?...hijo…hijo ¿ que te pasa?.- su madre preocupada, lo habia cogido de las mejillas y lo habia besado con adoración.

Edward habia entrado en una especie de catatonia.

Parpadeó un par de veces y murmuró…

-Ella me dijo.

Esme frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién, hijo? Eso es imposbile.

-Isabella.- susurró.

Carlisle agarró a su hijo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para encararlo. Puso las rodillas en el suelo y se puso a su altura.

-Hijo…sé que debia habértelo dicho antes..pero con todo esto de tu madre….

-¿Qué…?.- preguntó él ansioso.

-Isabella murió….

! Me diran que les pareció? Por favor. Mil besos preciosas, las quiero a morir!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola chicas._

_Aquí os dejo otro capitulo de este fice._

_Espero os guste a todas, un beso. Nos leemos abajo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia si es mia._

_**MORIR EN PRIMAVERA**_

_**CAPITULO TRES**_

La llegada de la pequeña Alice al mundo fué un soplo de aire fresco para la familia Cullen.

Al nacer; Alice no salió manchada lo más minimo de la sangre de su madre. Alumbró perfectamente limpia y con un paño blanco que la cubria como si fuera un habito.

Alice; salió al mundo con los ojos completamente abiertos: Unos ojos brillantes como un bonito dia de primavera….

Fue concebida la noche antes que Elizabeth muriera.

Cuando la matrona se la ofreció a Esme; la niña le sonrió como si supiera quien era ella.

Carlisle, que fue uno de los médicos que ayudó en el parto. No cabia en si del asombro.

Alice Cullen era diferente.

Tan diferente como aquella que se habia marchado para siempre: Isabella Swan.

Edward esperaba nervioso en la sala de estar. El nacimiento de aquel nuevo miembro de la familia lo habia excitado hasta niveles alarmantes.

La noticia del embarazo de Esme, solamente corroboró que aquella niña que habia muerto por su causa, se vengaba de él desde el más allá.

El nerviosismo fue acrecentando cuando sus padres le dieron la feliz noticia que lo que esperaban era una niña.

Una niña. Era Elizabeth entonces…tal y como habia predicho aquella bruja enmarañada.

Estaba aterrado, y esa misma palabra era poco para como se sentía en realidad.

Levantó su cuerpo de la rigida silla de resina que habia en aquella lúgubre sala de estar , al ver a su padre con un bulto en sus brazos. Aquella debia de ser su nueva hermana.

Carlisle se acercó a su hijo y le sonrió con autentica felicidad.

-Mira, Edward. Esta es la pequeña Alice, ¿no es preciosa?

Edward, dibujó una mueca hosca con su boca y alzó su cabeza para contemplar el rostro de la niñita que descansaba en los fuertes brazos de su padre.

Era preciosa.

Completamente diferente a Elizabeth.

Sus ojos azules brillaban con luz propia y su boquita perfecta, sonreía al mirarlo.

En la pequeña cabecita de Alice, se podia ver un suave bello negro, muy tieso, que la hacia ver aún mas adorable.

Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreir…y llorar…llorar porque algo en aquella niña le habia llegado a lo mas hondo de su ser. Fuera Elizabeth o no, aquella niñita se lo habia metido en el bolsillo con tan solo mirarlo y sonreírle. ¿Los bebes sonríen?

Edward se extrañó ante aquel hecho; pero deshechó el pensamiento como si no tuviese ninguna importancia.

Alice fue una niña vivaracha y malcriada; tanto por su hermano como por sus padres. Pero con un punto justo. Totalmente diferente a Edward.

Los años que los separaban; no fueron un impedimento para que se reunieran a jugar cuando ella volvia de la guardería y Edward del colegio. Él la adoraba y ella sencillamente veía en su hermano un ser superior.

Las pesadillas de Alice llegaron a una edad demasiado temprana, quizás.

Ella no entendía sus visiones y tampoco, quisieron darle la mayor importancia. Era una niña y era lógico que comenzaran a fructuarse sus miedos.

Solamente Edward maldecía en silencio, la "gracia" de su hemana pequeña.

Convenció a sus padres para que lo cambiaran a la habitación continua; para poder acompañarla si fuera necesario, cuando tuviese pesadillas.

Los gritos de Alice; durante los primeros años, eran escalofriantes. Creia ver algo a lo lejos que la invitaba a llegar hasta aquel objeto o persona, pero habia una niebla tan densa que sus ojos no podían diferenciar lo que era.

Nadie le mentó jamás el nombre de Isabella; pero una noche después de un critico despertar en los brazos de su hermano le hizo la pregunta mas temible que él podia contestar.

-¿Edward…?

-Si, preciosa…- decía, acariciándole las puntas despeinadas a uno y a otro bando.

-¿Quién es Bella?

Edward, se levantó alarmado de un salto de la cama de su hermana y pensó que el corazón le saltaba del pecho.

-¿Dónde has…oído ese nombre, preciosa?

-Me lo ha dicho la niebla…me lo ha susurrado.

Edward comenzaba a sudar y se apoderó de él un miedo tal, que comenzaron a pitarle los oídos.

-No lo sé.- dijo sin ninguna credibilidad.

-Me gusta ese nombre. Edward.- susurró Alice.

Edward, volvió a meterse entre las mantas de la cama de su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza, pensando que aquella hermana no se la podría arrancar Isabella Swan. El fantasma de Isabella Swan.

Las pesadillas de Alice desaparecieron un dulce dia de primavera. Para ser mas exactos, el dia del 10 aniversario de Elizabeth.

Como cada año, la familia Cullen al completo se dirigía al cementerio para llevarle flores a su difunta hija y hermana. Los cuatro al completo. Aquel año habia un nuevo miembro que paseaba por el suave manto verde del campo santo junto a Edward.

Su figura torneada y cabello de un extremado color negro, recogido en una sencilla pero elegante coleta, embellecía los rasgos de la novia de Edward.

Angela y él ya llevaban un par de años de novios.

Habian comenzado una densa relaccion a los 18 años de edad. Ambos estudiaban en el mismo colegio cuando se conocieron y emprendieron su noviazgo. En aquellos momentos, estudiaban en la universidad y como cada año, desde que él la habia presentado a sus padres, se dejaban caer por el cementerio el dia del aniversario de la muerte de Elizabeth.

Alice iba de la mano de su hermano; quien la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos chispeantes de dicha.

Esme y Carlisle, habían avanzado y ya se encontraban dejando las flores en la lápida de Elizabeth.

-¿Edward?.- preguntó Alice, mirando a su hermano; como si fuera el mismísimo Dios Apolo; conductor del astro rey.

-Dime bonita.- le contestó él, ampliando su sonrisa y mirando a Angela que lo imitó con gesto sereno.

-¿Os vais a casar?.- esto ultimo lo dijo de una manera tierna; pero energica.

Los novios se miraron y sonrieron en un gesto que implicaba complicidad.

-Tenemos que terminar la carrera. ¿recuerdas que te conté que era una carrera, Alice?.- Edward, hablaba con la pequeña como si fuera una flor. Tacto y dulzura. Todo era poco para una de las válvulas de su corazón: La pequeña Alice.

-Si; dijo ella.- alzando la nariz, interesante.- Se que es una carrera, hermanito. Es el fin de estudiar…una cosa que no veo la hora de que termine.-esto ultimo lo dijo seria y se miró los zapatos, orgullosa.- ¿Has visto mis nuevos zapatos, Edward? Los he elegido yo. Ya nunca mas dejaré a mamá que me compre esas horribles manoletinas de niña. Ya no lo soy, ya tengo 9 años.

Angela y Edward se hecharon a reir.

Pero cambiaron el gesto,cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban relativamente cerca de la tumbra de Elizabeth.

Edward rechinó los dientes.

Recordar a Elizabeth; era recordar la sombra de Isabella Swan. Aquella sombra que lo perseguía y lo atemorizaba en su foro interno.

Con gesto hosco soltó la mano de la pequeña y la dejó atrás junto a Angela.

Se colocó a un lado de su madre y le acarició el cabello en un gesto dulce.

-Edward…-susurró Esme.- Alice no ha tenido pesadillas esta noche. – Edward buscó los ojos de su padre y éste afirmó con gesto duro.

-Es un buen paso, mamá. Pero sigo pensando que seria bueno que la llevarais a un buen especialista. Tengo un conocido que trabaja en un gabinete de `psicología…

-No….-sollozó Esme.- El pueblo es muy pequeño,¿quieres que la traten como aquella niña? ¿Cómo a Isabella Swan?

Edward apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-Alice no tiene nada que ver con aquella…

-No voy a permitir que comiences a insultar a un muerto, Edward. ¿Es que los años no te han hecho ver lo que pasa en realidad con Alice?

Edward se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de su madre.

-No se que quieres decir, mamá..- inquirió sin ninguna convicción.

- Parece como una maldición.- susurró Esme con los labios apretados.- Tú que tanto te burlaste y tan mal te portaste con ella…y ahora tu hermana es como ella, como Isabella…o peor..

-No voy dejar que pienses eso de mi hermana. Ella no es como aquella bruja….ella hablaba con los muertos….

Esme lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Tú crees eso de verdad? ¿Al final lo creiste? ¿No estaba loca, verdad Edward? .- Esme, alzaba la voz y Edward le sujetó el brazo para calmarla.

-Mamá Alice y Isabella Swan son como el agua y el aceite. No se pueden mezclar.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, Edward.- dijo mirando a un punto muerto del horizonte.

-¿Qué quieres decir mamá.?.- Preguntó él con los nervios crispados y mirando hacia atrás. Intentando que tanto Angela como su hermana no se dieran cuenta de su pequeña discursion.

Esta vez fue el patriarca el que habló.

-Hace dos dias, Alice tuvo una visión. –Carlisle se miraba las manos nervioso, y Edward se dio cuenta que las manos de su padre temblaban.- Sabes que siempre hemos intentado que Alice tuviese amigos y nadie a sido de su agrado mas que tú.

Edward asintió, tragando en seco.

-Pues bien. Justo hace dos noches, se levantó diciendo que no tendría mas pesadillas;pero si visiones.

- Habia visto el rostro de la que seria su mejor amiga.

-¿Y?

Edward estaba preso de un ataque de pánico y ya no lo podia disimular. Las miradas que le lanzaba a Angela habia sido un claro síntoma,para que la muchacha se diese cuenta que algo no andaba bien en aquella charla familiar, frente a la tumba de la hermana muerta.

- Alice…ha tenido otra visión esta mañana antes de dicho que nunca te casaras con Angela.

Edward emitió una sonrisa nerviosa, y miró a su padre con incredulidad.

-Venga,papá.-espetó irritado.-¿Y con quien si no?

-Con Isabella.

Continuará…..

Bueno, chicas que les pareció.? Muy importante, si este fice sigue asi, publicaré bastante a menudo ok? Sabeis que lo tengo ya editado y estoy reeditando para ajustarlo a los personajes de crespúsculo. De vosotras depende a mayor aceptación antes subo. Un beso niñas, mañana El cisne,mil besos amores! Se merece algún review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy no os quejareis he subido dos historias, ejejjejej!

Es por el dia de ayer…no pude subir; no me encontraba nada bien.

Espero os guste este capi. A mi me encanta.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.

**MORIR EN PRIMAVERA**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Despues de aquella conversación, Edward perdió el sueño de sus noches durante varias semanas.**

**En la universidad, no prestaba atención a las clases y su mente no podia concentrarse en otra cosa que fuese aquella última palabra que le dijo su padre…**

**Isabella Swan…se iba a casar con Isabella Swan… ¡Isabella Swan estaba muerta!**

**El terror se apoderó de él de una manera violenta; en tal grado que se sentía perseguido por todas partes.**

**Emmet Mc Arty, amigo intimo, notó el cambio de actitud con respecto a las clases a y al estado de ánimo y le ofreció de manera tajante que fuese a ver algún especialista en el area de neurología.**

**Debia de tratarse aquella manía persecutoria que tenia.**

**Pensaba que iba a morir, morir…si aquello es lo que habia intentado decir Alice. Isabella Swan se lo iba a llevar a las tinieblas con ella por lo que le hizo.**

**A veces se habia levantado en el apartamento de Angela, empapado en sudor y jadeando.**

**La niña se metía en sus sueños y los convertía en agónicas pesadillas.**

**Al final claudicó y fue a visitar a un especialista. Tal y como Emmet le sugirió.**

**Los días pasaron rápidos y así los meses y los años.**

**La enfermedad neuronal era un resquicio de sus miedos y la superó. Como superó también las visiones constantes de Alice, a traves del hilo conductor del teléfono móvil.**

**Su relación con Angela , aunque algo monótona, era el calmante a la frustante aguja que le taladraba el cerebro en su inconsciencia …la bruja; como él la llamaba interiormente.**

**Se habían graduado en la universidad ambos; tanto Angela como él y ya comenzaban a hacer planes sobre el futuro.**

**Una empresa de alto standing en el area financiera; los requirió sin necesidad de buscar empleo, pues ambos habia sacado matricula de honor en su termino de carrera .**

**Vivian en pareja en un lujoso atico de Seattle, y procuraban visitar a los padres de Edward un par de veces al mes.**

**Edward odiaba ir una y otra vez a Forks y le habia rogado a su madre que intercediera por él para que la pareja con la niña, se marcharan a una ciudad que no fuera aquel pueblucho.**

**Porque al llegar allí…todo le recordaba a su infancia. A un tramo horroroso de su infancia.**

**-¿Has metido el regalo de Alice en el maletero?.- Edward, abría la puerta de copiloto e indicaba con un gesto caballeroso a Angela que entrara.**

**-Sí.- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.**

**Edward fue hasta la puerta del conductor y la abrió. Se sentó comodamente y descansó sus brazos en el volante.**

**-¿Has traido las invitaciones?.- le preguntó sonriente a su novia.**

**-Aquí las tengo.- dijo ella; sacando de su bolso unos sobres rosados con una serigrafía.**

**En ellos descansaban dos alianzas brillantes al lado de una perfecta rosa semi **

**abierta.**

**Edward se acercó a su novia y le acarició la mejilla, suavemente.-¿Angela…estas segura…?**

**Ella se avalanzó a sus cuello y lo besó con pasión.**

**-Te amo Edward Cullen. Eso es de lo que estoy completamente segura.- Lo miró cálidamente a los ojos.- Vamos a ver a tus padres. Debemos darle una invitación de boda.**

**Se sonrieron ambos y Edward arrancó su flamante volvo.**

**En casa de los Cullen algo se esperaba..**

**Esme colocaba sonriente la corbata de su marido; mientras éste alzaba el cuello como si lo estuviesen ahoracando.**

**-Esme.¿Quieres quedarte sin marido?.- dijo hosco.**

**Esme emitió una suave risita y besó ligeramente a su marido en los labios.**

**-Estoy como un flan.**

**-Haz como si no supieras nada. Alice se enfadará. Ya lo sabes. No quiere que le digamos nada a Edward de sus visiones, al final ha comprendido que es mejor silenciar el tema con él.**

**Esme dio dos pasos hacia atrás y observó a su marido orgullosa.**

**-Perfecto. Estas perfecto. Será una velada perfecta y nada lo empañará. Voy a buscar a Alice.**

**Esme dejó la habitación donde se hallaban y fue en busca de su hija, a la que fue la habitación de Elizabeth.**

**Tocó en la puerta y asomó la cabeza sonriente.**

**-¿Alice?**

**La muchacha habia descolgado una gran cantidad de vestidos del armario y todos descansaban sobre su cama.**

**-Ay…mamá…. No sé que vestido ponerme. Estoy hecha un lio.- Alice señalaba una y otra prenda y no se decidia por ninguna.**

**Esme dio un beso cariñoso a su hija y apartó unas cuantas prendas, sentándose en el mullido colchón.**

**-¿No te has visto con ninguno en particular, en tus visiones?.- preguntó tierna.**

**-No mamá.- el gesto de Alice se endureció. –Raramente me veo en mis visiones…es como una película.**

**-Vale. Entiendo.- Esme giró un poco la cabeza y sugirió uno color cereza de palabra de honor con ligero vuelo.**

**-No. Parezco una niña. Y ya no lo soy. Tengo 13 años. Quiero ponerme algo de mayor.**

**Esme rió, durante un rato mirando a su princesita.**

**-Yo de ti, elegiría con los ojos cerrados. Todos los vestidos que tienes son lindísimos. Hay muchas chicas que no tienen tanto para elegir Alice. Con cualquiera te veras muy linda.- Terminó su madre algo más seria.**

**Alice ladeó un poco la cabeza y se dirigió hasta su madre para abrazarla.**

**-Llevas razón, mamá.- le susurró.-Soy una privilegiada. Bella no tuvo la suerte que tuve yo…**

**Esme se tensó y Alice lo notó y la besó en las mejillas.**

**-No te preocupes, mamá. Bella es buena. Seremos grandes amigas.**

**-Tú…- Esme se estremeció y buscó la cabeza de su hija para cobijarla en su pecho.-¿Tu ves a los muertos, Alice?**

**Alice la miró extrañada y frunció el ceño.**

**-No.**

**-¿Entonces, como puedes decir?…Isabella Swan está muerta…**

**Alice sonrió a su madre algo extrañada.**

**-Mamá. Bella no está muerta. Esta viva.**

**Edward y Angela ya habían entrado a casa del los Cullen y el patriarca los recibió con los brazos abiertos.**

**-Estas preciosa, Angela.- le susurro a la novia de su hijo en tono adulador.**

**-Gracias, Carlisle.- Angela, algo azorada, bajó la cabeza y se ruborizó.**

**-Papá. ¿Y mamá y Alice?.- preguntó Edward mientras ayudaba a Angela a quitarse la chaqueta.**

**-Estan arriba. Pero no tardaran. Pasad. Sentemonos.**

**Edward abrazó a Angela y se sentaron en el cómodo sillón de cinco plaza con chelonge.**

**Hablaron sobre todo y nada, mientras esperaban a las mujeres de la casa.**

**-¡Edward!.- el grito de Alice hizo que Edward diera un respingo y le sonrió. Abrazó a su pequeña hermanita y le besó la coronilla con adoración.**

**-Nena, deja que te vea…estas hecha una princesita.- Edward la habia apartado de él para observarla y sonreía picarón.- Seguro que tienes tentado a algún que otro compañero de clase.**

**Ella alzó las cejas y miró hacia arriba.**

**-No me gustan los niños.- Su mirada se perdió en Angela y fue hacia ella. Acarició su cara y la besó en la mejilla lentamente.**

**-Hola Angela. Me alegro de verte.- dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.**

**-Hola pequeña. No quiero ser reiterativa. Pero estas muy hermosa.**

**Alice, no pestañeaba. Era como si quisiera mantener la imagen de Angela en su memoria…para siempre.**

**Edward la observaba fascinado y llenó el ambiente de una sonora carcajada.**

**-Tenemos que daros una buena noticia. …-Edward besó a Angela en los labios y miró a su pequeña familia.- Nos casamos este verano.**

**Vitores y risas llenaron el ambiente.**

**Edward sonriente,miraba a sus padres como felicitaban a la preciosa novia …pero sus ojos se desviaron en Alice.**

**Estaba apartada y ligeramente triste. Casi llorando.**

**Edward se acercó a ella, la alzó y se sentó con ella en una silla.**

**-¿No te alegras,pequeña?.- preguntó él, temeroso.**

**-Si…Edward…¿vais a pasar aquí el fin de semana?.- preguntó muy deprisa Alice.**

**-Sí. Por supuesto.**

**Alice sonrió a su hermano y se bajó de sus piernas.**

**Llegó hasta Angela y la abrazó.**

**Era un gran dia en la casa Cullen y habia que celebrar por todo lo alto.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Bella, te necesito, ya.- Rosalie Hale, iba detrás de Bella Swan, por la larga avenida.**

**-Tengo prisa, Rose. Otro dia. ¿No viene de un dia, no?.- Bella le hablaba sin girarse y con paso firme.**

**Habia aprendido a andar con aquellas botas de casi diez centímetros que le habia regalado la mujer que la perseguía con aquella extenuación.**

**-Emmet y yo estamos desesperados, oye Bella.- la sujetó de un brazo y la paró en seco.- Si es necesario te pagaré.**

**Bella la miró con incredulidad y chaqueó con la lengua.**

**-Eres una imbécil. Recuerdame, que mande a la mierda estas botas, que me obligaste a calzar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?**

**-Bella. Por favor. Por nuestra amistad..por todo…va, pequeña. Por favor.**

**Bella bufó.**

**Tenia mucho que agradecer a Rosalie y a su familia…si no hubiese sido por ella….**

**Bella no estaría calzando aquellas botas de tacon de diosa porno.**

**Estaria en una caja de pino, y su cuerpo estaría ya mas que corrompido.**

**La miró de arriba abajo y la cogió de la mano.**

**-Vamos a mi casa. Alli te diré lo que debes hacer.**

**Un mutismo absoluto reinó al entrar en la destartalada camioneta de Bella.**

**Sólo Rosalie la estupenda, podia romper el silencio de aquella manera.**

**-Bella; de verdad, todavía no entiendo como no te cambias de auto. Tienes dinero suficiente para comprarte un Mercedes ultimo modelo…**

**Bella se acompló un cigarrillo en sus labios y la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del humo.**

**-Me la regaló mi padre.**

**Rosalie bajó la mirada y se retorció las manos.**

**-Vale. ¿Podias dejarla en el porche de tu casa no? Como una especie de símbolo a los años sesenta o algo asi.**

**-Vete a la mierda. Rose.- Bella arrancó y entonces si reinó el silencio hasta que vislumbraron su casa.**

**Al entrar Rose aspiró profundamente. **

**El aroma a especias y a incienso la envolvia…la transportaba a lugares desconocidos de su mente.**

**-Ven aquí, Rose, quitate la chaqueta…y ayudame con estas botas…**

**Rose se acercó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba tirada por los sofás, ayudó a su amiga a quitarse las botas a presión y ambas rieron cuando ella dio un culetazo en el suelo.**

**-Venga levanta.**

**Rosalie se acercó a Bella y ésta vió en sus ojos un poco de miedo al mirarla.**

**-¿Todavía me temes Rosalie?.- preguntó Bella, seria a su amiga.**

**-No..pero no puedo obviar que me estremeces Bella. Tienes que afrontar que no eres nada usual.**

**Ambas rieron.**

**-No. No lo soy.- Bella volvió a mirarla a los ojos y susurró.- Quieres quedarte embarazada…**

**Rosalie asintió con los ojos llorosos.**

**-¿Conoces a alguna chica que haya tenido un hijo últimamente? ¿O tenga pañal aún?.- le preguntó Bella.**

**-Sí.-Rosalie se estaba emocionando.**

**-Veras esto es lo que has de hacer.**

**Tienes que ponerte el pañal como si fuera una braga y luego toma esto.- Bella sacó una piedrecita de su bolso y se la cedió a Rosalie.- Es una piedra lunar. Deslizala por la parte delantera cada noche y concentrate para tener un hijo.**

**Rosalie pestañeó un par de veces.**

**-¿Ya esta?**

**-Bueno también tedras que follar…**

**Las dos se abrazaron y rieron como posesas.**

**Bella quería a Rosalie. La quería mucho. Era prácticamente su hermana.**

**Emmet ,Jasper y su hermana lo eran todo en su vida después que muriera papá.**

**Gracias a ellos abandonaron Forks. Ella casi moribunda y su padre vacio por el dolor de una hija, diferente.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La velada fue extensa y los orgullosos padres y hermano ya le habían deseado las buenas noches a la benjamina de la casa: Alice.**

**La dejaron descansando mientras Edward y su padre, hablaban sobre los últimos casos en el hospital de Forks.**

**-Estoy de guardia.- el pitido del busca lo alertó y se bebió el ultimo trago de champaña.- Debo de irme, Edward.**

**Edward se levantó de la silla y negó.**

**-Papa ¿estas loco? Has bebido. Le pediré a Angela que coja el coche. Ella no ha probado ni una gota de alcohol . Iremos los tres. Así guiaré a mi novia a la vuelta. No conoce las carreteras.**

**-¿Seguro, Edward? Me haceis un favor.**

**Angela, bajaba con Esme cogidas de un brazo y sonrientes.**

**-¿Qué pasa amor?.- preguntó Esme a su marido.**

**-Tengo que ir al hospital. Me ha pitado el busca y eso significa problemas. **

**-Angela. ¿no te importa llevar el coche y acompañamos a mi padre al hospital?.**

**-Claro que no. Vamos.**

**Los tres cogieron sus respectivas chaquetas y se dirigieron hacia el utilitario de Carlisle.**

**-Guiadme chicos.- dijo comicamente Angela mientras se ajustaba el cinturón.**

**Padre e hijo se miraron y una mirada lo dijo todo.**

**Angela era una chica estupenda. Y amaba a Edward.**

**Edward también ajustó su cinturón y guió a Angela hasta el hospital.**

**Dejaron a Carlisle y volvieron mas aceleradamente.**

**-No corras, nena. No hay prisa.**

**-Estoy cansada Edward. Oye ¿Quién es Bella?**

**-¿Qué?.- las sienes de Edward palpitaron y se encontró con los ojos de Angela durante unos segundos.**

**Pero fueron esos escasos segundos los causantes de pasarse al carril contrario y chocar de frente contra otro automóvil….**

**Bufffff…¿Qué os pareció? Por favor estoy agotada. ¿Un premio pplease? Mil besos amores, de verdad de la buena!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno…Bueno…Bueno…**

…**Otro capi de Morir en Primavera…**

**No sé como agradeceros el apoyo en este fice ; ya sabeis que esta historia es rescatada y me emociona muchísimo que os guste; en serio.**

**Bueno no me enredo mas. Os dejo leer. Nos leemos abajo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.**

**MORIR EN PRIMAVERA**

**CAPITULO 5**

_**Seattle habia amanecido lluvioso; aquel clima horrendo que Bella Swan odiaba tanto como su maldito don.**_

_**La despertó el teléfono.**_

_**Habia salido con su amigas de gabinete a tomar unas copas después de un dia agotador.**_

_**-¿Si?.- preguntó rascando su cabeza y completamente somnolienta.**_

_**-¿Bella?.- la voz de Rosalie, hizo parpadear un par de veces a Bella.- ¿Sabes que hora es, chicharra?.- le espetó mordaz.**_

_**-No.- Bella miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y se levantó de golpe.- ¡Dime que llego a buena hora, Rosalie, dime que si!**_

_**Las risas de Rose, llenaron el auricular de una fastástica melodía .**_

_**-Claro que si; tonta. Te llamo para advertirte.- dijo ella en tono divertido.**_

_**-¿Advertirme? No…otra vez…no…- Bella echó hacia atrás su cuerpo y se quedó completamente echada encima del colchón de nuevo.**_

_**-Si.- Rose rió.- Ya sabes como es Emmet. No sabe lo que hacer para conseguir un buen partido para su hermanita postiza…**_

_**-Mira, Rose. No. – Bella comenzaba a enfurecerse y con toda la razón.**_

_**Todos los hombres presentados por la pareja feliz, habian corrido despavoridos al saber donde trabajaba y de qué ejercía ella en cuestión.**_

_**Al principio todo era ideal. Incluso habia podido vislumbrar en alguno de ellos una aura magnifica de bondad; pero la cosa cambiaba cuando preguntaban a que se dedicaba.**_

_**-No pierdes nada; Bella. ¿si?...ademas…debes venir…es importante.- la voz de Rosalie era pura y critalina.**_

_**Una visión saltó al camino de los pensamientos de Bella.**_

_**Una nueva vida crecia en el vientre de Rosalie.**_

_**Bella sonrió y se emocionó al pensarlo.**_

_**-Esta bien. Iré. Dame tiempo. Anoche salí con las chicas y me acosté demasiado temprano.**_

_**-¿Temprano?- preguntó aquella voz por el auricular.**_

_**-A las seis.**_

_**-¡Bella!**_

_**-¡Que!**_

_**-Dime que por lo menos ligaste.**_

_**-No te gustaría saber…**_

_**-No.**_

_**-Hasta luego Rose.**_

_**-Adios nena.**_

_**Bella Swan colgó el teléfono y se recostó de nuevo en la cama deshecha.**_

_**Soltó un improperio y se levantó como un resorte. Debía de ducharse y arreglarse. **_

_**La barbacoa de Emmet y Rosalie estaba programada desde hacia ya varias semanas y no era una cosa que se quisiera perder.**_

_**Era domingo y aún tendría toda la noche de ese dia por delante para descansar.**_

_**Mientras bañaba su cuerpo recordó la señora que habían admitido a última hora el dia anterior.**_

_**Flash back**_

_**La puerta de la cabima se abrió y con ella apareció Leah con cara de aprensión.**_

_**-Bella. Te necesitamos.**_

_**Estaba encendiendo incienso. Tenia una visita programada para una tirada de cartas. No es que necesitara este medio para conocer el futuro de las personas o quien vagaban con ellas para saberlo. Pero era un medio útil y bastante creíble cara a la galería. Mucho mas artesano que no hacer nada.**_

_**-No puedo. Tengo visita. Ahora.**_

_**-Está desesperada. Ha perdido a su marido en un accidente de tráfico. Necesita algo de comprensión y nosotras no nos sentimos preparadas para hacerlo.**_

_**Suspiró algo agotada.**_

_**Si el espíritu de su marido estaba pegado a ella; Iba a perder mucha energía aquella tarde a ultima hora.**_

_**-Está bien. Dile que pase.**_

_**Leah salió cerrando la puerta y Bella encendió un par de velas blancas para que reinara una calma visible en el ambiente.**_

_**La señora que entró en la cabina no debia ser excesivamente mayor.**_

_**Pero el agotamiento y el sufrimiento habia hecho mella en ella de una manera verdaderamente alarmante.**_

_**-Señora.- Bella le ofreció su mano, en cálida bienvenida.- soy Bella Swan.**_

_**La mujer atrapó la mano de Bella como si fuera un leño en el mar; y ella estuviese a punto de ahogarse.**_

_**-Lo sé.- dijo, mirándola a los ojos.**_

_**-Siéntese.- Bella le ofreció una silla y la mujer hizo caso a Bella, rompiendo a llorar casi inmediatamente.**_

_**-No…no logro hacer una vida normal..no puedo..tiene que darme alguna manera de soportar este dolor….he oído que usted es la mejor en esto…quiero saber si…si mi…Bob…esta conmigo…¿esta?...**_

_**Bella sonrió a la señora y la calmó con dulces palabras.**_

_**-No, señora. Su marido no esta con usted. Y no debemos llamarlo. Debe estar en transición todavía…¿Cuánto hace que se marchó?**_

_**La señora la miraba maravillada.**_

_**-un mes….**_

_**-Todavía es pronto. Dejemos que su alma esté serena ; que apuesto a que lo está. Mire le voy a decir una cosa.**_

_**Morir es algo tan natural como nacer y crecer; pero el materialismo de nuestra cultura ha convertido este ultimo acto en algo aterrador.**_

_**Morir es trasladarse a una casa mas bella, se trata sencillamente de abandonar el cuerpo físico,como una mariposa abandona su capullo de seda.**_

_**La muerte es solo una transición de esta vida a otra existencia en la cual ya no hay dolor ni angustia.**_

_**La mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lloró mas amargadamente.**_

_**-De ¿Dónde ha salido usted Bella Swan?.- preguntó ; como pudo ya que sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.**_

_**-Yo no soy nadie. Eso lo dijo una psicóloga muy famosa. Yo solo me limito ser guía para los perdidos y sustento para los hambrientos de saber. No soy nadie, señora.**_

_**Aquella señora cogió las manos finas y blanquecinas de Bella y las besó.**_

_**-Eres un ángel.**_

_**Bella sonrió.**_

_**Cuando la pobre señora salió de la cabina, tuvo que despachar la tirada de cartas; algo **_

_**mareada. Su energía estaba bajo el limite. Tenia que descansar.**_

_**Las chicas la engañaron sutilmente para salir a cenar; después del cierre. Pero las muy malvadas tenían otros planes.**_

_**Ósea que, tocó borrachera y con ella el maldito perro bastardo que su memoria no habia dejado borrar; Edward Cullen.**_

_**-Le deseo lo peor del mundo.- espetó Bella, con la copa en la mano y mirando las burbujas que salian de la copa.- ¿Sabes que se dice, Leah,? Que si salen burbujas del fondo de una copa, es que el vidrio no está lo suficientemente limpio.**_

_**-Calla Bella. No digas tonterías.- Emily, le soltó una colleja en la cabeza y Bella se quejó muy teatralmente.**_

_**-Aún me estremezco cuando cuentas lo que aquel cabrón te hizo…¿Y dices que el padre de Rosalie y Jasper te atendió?.- preguntó Leah, que habia oído muchísimas veces la historia; pero que no se cansaba de que Bella lo contara.**_

_**Bella se restregó la nariz.**_

_**-Me pica.- Las dos amigas que la contemplaban, se rieron.- Papá me llevaba a casa de Billy…siempre le tuvo mucha fé al padre de Jake. Por algo era el chamhan de la reserva; pero en el camino, el padre de Jasper y Rosalie convenció a mi padre para que me llevaran al hospital comarcal. **_

_**Estuve casi un mes en coma. Y Jhon Hale soliviantó todos los gastos del tratamiento. Se fueron a vivir a Seatlle. Y antes de salir de Forks hicieron correr el rumor que habia muerto. Según papá, fue lo mejor. Ahora podíamos comenzar una nueva vida, gracias a los Hale y su apoyo.**_

_**Sé que el marido de Rose es intimo de él; pero he insistido mucho al respecto que no salga a relucir mi nombre por nada del mundo.**_

_**Sé que tuvo aquella hermana que yo le anuncié; sé que es Elizabeth y también sé que llegará un dia que la conoceré, hay algo que nos une a ella y a mi.**_

_**Leah y Emily se estremecieron; a Bella aquello no le pasó por alto y se hizo la desentendida. Sabia que a sus amigas aún les costaba admitir todo lo que le ocurria; lo compleja que era su vida.**_

_**-Creo que siempre le dio miedo lo que era. Por eso se ensañaba tanto conmigo. **_

_**Bella vizqueó y se quedó como una sopa en la mesa del bar de copas donde estaban.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**Cuando salió de la ducha y se vistió, abrió el cajón de la cómoda que habia en su habitación. En ella habia un pequeño paquetito donde ponía un nombre: Rosalie.**_

_**Se lo puso en la boca y lo besó. **_

_**Cogió su vieja y destartalada camioneta y se dirigió al dulce y feliz hogar de los Mac Arty- Hale.**_

_**La casa de Rosalie y Emmet estaba a rebosar.**_

_**Aquello era digno de tal barbacoa.**_

_**Los esposos; cómplices se miraban con ternura y se daban besos fugaces cuando tenían posibilidad.**_

_**-Edward ha llegado; Emmet.- Rosalie, miró a su marido con tristeza y luego se volvió hacia la figura que descendia de un magestuoso volvo plateado.- Dios mio…¿Qué vamos a hacer?**_

_**Emmet se alzó de hombros.**_

_**-Yo no sé tú, pero yo disfrutar de la barbacoa. Seguro que esos dos; ni siquiera cruzan una mirada. ¿Has visto como está el jardín, Rose? No tienen porque hablar si no se conocen de nada. Mira.- señaló con la mirada.- La piscina esta llena , el jardín….no te preocupes y omite que están aquí….ambos.**_

_**Rosalie suspiró.**_

_**-Esta bien.**_

_**Emmet dejó a su esposa mirando como caminaba hacia Edward y se tocó el vientre. Estaba loca de alegría y aquello lo quería compartir con su amiga del alma; que habia sido la gran mentora en que su hijo fuese creado; o al menos eso creía ella.**_

_**-Edward.- el saludo de Emmet fue cálido. Un buen apretón de manos y luego un abrazo de camaradas.**_

_**Edward negó con la cabeza. En sus ojos habia un dolor latente.**_

_**-No sé que hago aquí.- susurró, con la voz entrecortada.**_

_**-Edward…debes salir de la madriguera….Angela…**_

_**-Dios mio…Emmet; no la nombres. Me duele tan solo oir su nombre.- La mueca de Edward era de total desolación.**_

_**-Esta bien amigo.- Emmet, lo cogió del cuello y acto seguido le puso una mano en el hombro.- Hoy es un dia especial…intenta socializar un poco ¿ok?...**_

_**Edward sonrió; pero aquella sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.**_

_**Entre aquella muchedumbre; Edward se sentía insignificante. Decenas de risas y correntillas alrededor de la piscina , le hacian volver a los años en que habia disfrutado en esa casa, de la compañía de su novia Angela…de la que iba a ser su mujer; de la que prácticamente era su mujer.**_

_**Los ropajes de la gente eran de alegres coloridos; mientras que él, vestia como un cuervo.**_

_**Se habia llevado tantas ilusiones con ella…**_

_**Alguien salpicó sus pantalones vaqueros oscuros y como si hubiese despertado de un letargo ; miró a la persona que le hablaba.**_

_**-Edward…¿Edward Cullen?.- La mujer que le estaba hablando se hallaba en la piscina y chapoteaba como un pato mareado.**_

_**-Si.- maldijo él.**_

_**La mujer salió de la piscina y caminó dando pequeños pasos hacia él.**_

_**El bañador de un blanco casi transparente; no dejaba nada a la imaginación.**_

_**La mujer le tendió la mano y le lanzó una persistente mirada.**_

_**-Jessica Stanley…¿te acuerdas?**_

_**-No.- dijo sinceramente.**_

_**-Fuimos juntos al instituto, en Forks.**_

_**Edward apretó la mandibula y casi se oyeron rechinar sus dientes.**_

_**-Forks…- susurró.**_

_**La dejó con la palabra en en la boca y caminó hacia el hermano de Rosalie; pues lo habia vislumbrado nada mas salir del coche.**_

_**Jasper tragó en seco al verlo. Buscó a Rosalie con la mirada y luego sonrió al hombre que caminaba hacia él.**_

_**-Hola Jazz.- saludó Edward.**_

_**-Hola Edward. Yo…no sé que decirte…**_

_**-No digas nada.- Edward bajó la mirada y se revolvió el cabello nervioso.- ¿Tomamos algo?.- ofreció a Jasper dirigiéndose a una de las mesas que habia apostadas en el césped ; alrededor de la piscina.**_

_**-Claro.**_

_**Jasper Hale lo siguió y se giró con los ojos como platos.**_

_**La camioneta de Bella justo estaba aparcando en el porche. Dió una palmada a Edward para que se adelantara; pero esto hizo que las cosas saliesen al revés.**_

_**-¿Qué…?**_

_**-Vamos, Edward…**_

_**La mirada de Edward Cullen ; como si alguien le hubiese susurrado al oído, habia vagado hacia el porche. Allí donde los vehículos se apostaban.**_

_**Habia decenas. Pero de todos ellos, uno le llamó curiosa atención.**_

_**Una vieja chevy color rojo.**_

_**-¿Hippies?.- preguntó con algo de ironia a Jazz.**_

_**-Sí. Hippies, si…vamos Edward.**_

_**Se volvieron ambos ,y Jazz suspiró. ¿Rosalie se habia vuelto loca? ¿Invitar a Edward Cullen a una barbacoa donde también estaba Bella?**_

_**El tiempo habia transcurrido para todos. Y es cierto que Edward se habia convertido en un hombre carismatico que nada tenia que ver con aquel muchacho cinico y cruel.**_

_**Y Bella…con Bella la naturaleza habia hecho un trabajo maravilloso.**_

_**Su cabellera castaña, ondeaba al viento, agitándose por su estrecha cintura….Piernas largas; aunque no era alta precisamente. Pechos generosos y piel blanca como la porcelana. Su rostro…su rostro era algo bello y antiguo. Como una mujer con misteriosa.**_

_**Su querida amiga Isabella Swan era una belleza. Aunque ella tuviese una idea muy equivocada de ella misma.**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**-¡Bella!.- Rosalie se tiró a los brazos de su amiga y le sonrió llena de gozo.**_

_**Bella la miró de cuerpo entero y le guiñó un ojo.**_

_**-Te he traido esto.- dijo sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolso de mano.**_

_**Rosalie lo cogió y se lo llevó al pecho.**_

_**-Antes de abrirlo. Quiero que vengas. Emmet y yo tenemos que decirte algo.- La cogió por la mano y la arrastró entre la muchedumbre, golpeándose con algunas personas en el camino.**_

_**-¡Emmet!.- los gritos de Rosalie habían oído a los oídos de su musculoso marido y se volvió para saludarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**_

_**-Nena…vaya…si es mi hermanita….- Emmet cogió a Bella de la cintura con las dos manos y la alzó como si fuera una niña pequeña.- Estas preciosa hermanita.**_

_**Bella llevaba puestos unos shorts con una camisa azul marino atada a la cintura con un nudo que descansaba unos centímetros por encima de su ombligo.**_

_**Unas lindas sandalias de tacon medio; aptas para bañarse y una banda también azul a modo de diadema en su cabeza.**_

_**-Bajame Emmet.- siseó.- No me gusta ser el centro de atención y ahora mismo….**_

_**Rosalie le dio un codazo y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su marido.**_

_**-Esta bien…esta bien…**_

_**Bella se recompuso un poco; cuando Emmet la dejó en tierra firme y se cruzó de brazos.**_

_**-¿Y bien? **_

_**-Dime que no lo sabes ,Bella.- Emmet, miraba a su amiga tierno, pero insistente, como si quisiera adivinar lo que se ocultaba en aquella mirada color chocolate.**_

_**-Abre el regalo Rosalie.- le dijo a su amiga, abriendo su boca en una esplendía sonrisa. **_

_**Rosalie abrió el paquetito con insistencia y miró a Bella con la vista empañada.**_

_**Era una cajita aterciopelada, con las esquinas redondeadas.**_

_**Abrió la tapa y se encontró con una bolita lindamente tallada asida por una cadena.**_

_**Rosalie ya estaba llorando y Emmet la asía por los hombros acogiéndola en su pecho.**_

_**-Es un llamador de angeles..Emmet…- pudo decir Rose enternecida con el llanto.**_

_**-Felicidades, chicos….**_

_**Emmet y Rosalie acercaron sus cuerpos hacia Bella y la envolvieron entre sus brazos.**_

_**-Te quiero Bella..te quiero mucho…- Rosalie se habia colgado de su cuello y le daba besos interrumpidos en la cara.**_

_**-Vale. Rose. Vale.- Bella le sonreía pero intentaba separarla.- Cuando nazca debes de agitarlo, y entonces vendrá el angel que ha de ser su custodio.**_

_**-Gracias, Bella…**_

_**-Nada de gracias…ese bebe tiene que ser mi ahijado.**_

_**Rosalie soltó una carcajada y ambas se cogieron de la cintura y anduvieron hacia la barbacoa que estaba preparada para asar carne.**_

_**Pasaron al lado de Jazz; y este, que se hallaba con Edward Cullen manteniendo una alegre conversación, se hizo el desentendido.**_

_**Edward no pudo evitar mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Rosalie.**_

_**Su melena espesa y sedosa; brillaba de una manera sensual cuando los rayos del sol se detenían en ella.**_

_**Y aquel embriagador olor…**_

_**Cerró los ojos y absorbió toda aquella esencia.**_

_**Jasper bebió la cerveza que tenia en su mano y se volvió tremendamente nervioso. Pues se habia dado cuenta que Edward se habia quedado mirando a Bella.**_

_**-¿Quién es?.- preguntó él, con un deje ronco.**_

_**-¿Quién es quien?.- dijo distraidamene Jazz.**_

_**-La que va cogida a tu hermana.**_

_**-Ah no sé.**_

_**-Mmmm….**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"_**Bella"**_

_**La muchacha se giró. **_

_**Estaba plácidamente sentada en el césped tomando el sol.**_

_**Un rubio oxigenado se habia puesto a marear la perdiz y estaba pegado a ella como una lapa.**_

"_**Bella"**_

_**Miró a los lados.**_

_**Buscando de donde provenía aquella voz.**_

_**-¿Me disculpas?.- le dijo al rubio oxigenado que se habia tumbado a su lado en el césped.**_

_**Caminó sin sentido y se perdió dentro de la casa de Emmet y Rosalie.**_

_**Andaba descalza y en bikini; pero aquella voz, de donde quiera que viniese no iba a importarle nada de la guisa que ella se encontrase.**_

"_**Bella"**_

_**Miró por varios sitios de la casa y no encontró a nadie. De repente se topó con algo y alzó la mirada.**_

_**Unos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos y retrocedió asustada.**_

_**¡Era él, era Edward Cullen!**_

_**Continuará….**_

_**Y acabé….**_

_**Por hoy… me voy a descansar. Estoy fatal, sigo muy enfermita…buiff parezco papa Noel, la nariz como un tomate y los ojos llorosos y eso sin hablar de mi cuerpecito…parece que me han pegado una paliza…Bueno chicas, mil besos con mascarilla y ¿reviews? Please. Me encantan, son mi pago a esto….**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas. Aquí estoy de nuevo con Morir en Primavera.

Este fice es una idea completamente mía. Los personajes no lo son ; son exclusivos de Sthephenie Meyer.

Ahora las dejo; que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo. Nos leemos abajo; como casi siempre.

**MORIR EN PRIMAVERA**

**CAPITULO 6**

"**Bella"**

**La muchacha se giró. **

**Estaba plácidamente sentada en el césped tomando el sol.**

**Un rubio oxigenado se habia puesto a marear la perdiz y estaba pegado a ella como una lapa.**

"**Bella"**

**Miró a los lados.**

**Buscando de donde provenía aquella voz.**

**-¿Me disculpas?.- le dijo al rubio oxigenado que se habia tumbado a su lado en el césped.**

**Caminó sin sentido y se perdió dentro de la casa de Emmet y Rosalie.**

**Andaba descalza y en bikini; pero aquella voz, de donde quiera que viniese no iba a importarle nada de la guisa que ella se encontrase.**

"**Bella"**

**Miró por varios sitios de la casa y no encontró a nadie. De repente se topó con algo y alzó la mirada.**

**Unos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos y retrocedió asustada.**

**¡Era él, era Edward Cullen!...**

**-Lo siento.- susurró ella, marchandose rápidamente de la impactante mirada de él, escudriñándola.**

**-Espera.- Le dijo él, frunciendo levemente el ceño.- ¿Te conozco?...Tu rostro me es conocido.- Él la habia asido levemente por el codo y ella se sacudió tímidamente ante aquel contacto.**

**-No lo creo.-espetó ella apretando los labios con fuerza y evitando su mirada.**

**-Podemos poner remedio a eso. Soy Edward Cullen. Encantado.-Él le habia ofrecido una cálida sonrisa y su mano estaba tendida.**

**-Muy bien. Adios.- Le dijo ella, sin mirarlo y dejándolo como una imbécil, allí plantado con el brazo extendido.**

**Edward Cullen se quedó mirando el piso; como anonadado y sonrió. Habia hecho el mas espantoso de los ridículos; con aquella bella criatura. Como si alguien hubiera tirado de él, la habia estado observando desde que habia reparado en ella. Sus ojos como hipnotizados no podían despegarse del magnetismo de su cuerpo.**

**Se impresionó a si mismo al ver reaccionar su cuerpo de aquella manera. Y también lo hizo cuando el rubio musculoso se apostó a su lado y conversaba con ella; cuando el que quería hacer aquello, era él.**

**Se sintió enfermo por fijarse en aquella muchacha, estando la perdida de Ángela, tan cercana en el tiempo, y se maldijo por ello.**

**Pero no pudo evitar seguirla cuando se levantó.**

**Sigiloso como un puma la siguió y se chocó adrede con ella; para poder presentarse. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez que debia de saber su nombre, escuchar el cariz de su voz y mirar aquellos labios sonrosados; si él pudiese tener la suerte de hacerle brotar una sonrisa de ellos.**

**Se rascó la barbilla, sin perder la sonrisa amarga que estaba implantada en su rostro y caminó hacia el jardín arrullado por el sonido de la música de fondo y las risas de los invitados de sus amigos.**

**La gente habia comenzado a encender las parrillas de las barbacoas y buscó con la mirada a Emmet o a los hermanos Hale. Se sentía perdido sin un brazo conocido, en el cual poder apoyarse.**

**Bella se habia puesto la ropa y caminaba hacia Rosalie que hablaba amistosamente con una muchacha que estaba en estado de buena esperanza; como ella.**

**Bella le sonrió tímidamente a su amiga y Rosalie entendió rápidamente que aquello significaba problemas.**

**Se separó de la chica con la que hablaba, respetuosamente y se llevó a Bella del brazo hacia un lado bastante desértico del jardín.**

**-¿Qué haces vestida así?.- Rosalie, tenia las cejas muy juntas. Su buen humor; se estaba disipando.**

**- Me largo.**

**-¿Qué, cómo?.- Su era el rostro de la sorpresa.**

**-Edward Cullen está aquí….y tú …¿Tú lo sabias, verdad Rosalie?.- Bella clavó su dedo en el esternón de su amiga, acusadora.**

**Rosalie bajó la mirada y la alzó abrumada.**

**-Sabes que es amigo de Emmet. Bella, mira toda la gente que hay en mi casa. Pensé que seria mucha casualidad que lo vieses y que os conocierais…Esto se supone que no debía pasar…Él…no está pasando por su mejor momento…ha perdido a…**

**-No.- Bella alzó una mano y cerró los ojos enfurecida.-No quiero saber nada de la vida de ese patán. ¿olvidas que casi me mata? Y encima.- una risa nerviosa brotó de sus labios, haciendo que abriera los ojos de nuevo y observar la cara compungida de su amiga.- Mira; siento mucho esto Rosalie; pero no puedo estar en el mismo espacio donde se encuentre él. Y encima el muy cara dura se me presenta….**

**Rosalie; pensó que habia escuchado mal.**

**-¿Qué has dicho?.- preguntó, abriendo un poco los ojos.**

**-Me he topado con él, ahí dentro. En tu casa. Se me ha presentado el descarado…**

**-Vaya…- Rosalie, se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar un sonrisa malévola.**

**-Me voy.**

**-Espera; vamos a buscar a Emmet. No me perdonará que te vayas y no se lo hayas dicho, ya sabes que te quiere como si fueras su hermana.**

**Rosalie le ofreció su mano abierta y caminaron entre el mullido césped en busca del musculosos marido de su amiga.**

**-¿Dónde te habías metido, viejo?.- Emmet, le sonrió a su amigo y le ofreció un par de brochetas, muy coloristas y una cerveza.**

**Edward las cogió y se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca.**

**-He estado haciendo el imbécil. Aún no sé que coño me ha pasado.**

**Emmet achicó los ojos y sonrió abiertamente.**

**-¿Una chica?**

**Edward asintió, bebiendo un trago de cerveza.**

**-Sí. Pero he debido de asustarla; porque no me ha dado ni su nombre.**

**A Emmet McArty se le descompuso el rostro.**

**Se habia topado con Bella. No habia duda de ello.**

**Cuando alzó la vista para volver a mirar los ojos verdes y expectantes de su amigo, vió que no estaba mirándolo a él, siguió su mirada y el corazón comenzó a bombearle con extremada rápidez. Bella y Rosalie se habían quedado paradas allí delante de ellos, como estatuas.**

**Emmet y Rosalie se miraron interrogantes y rompieron el silencio incomodo.**

**-¡Hermanita! ¿Qué haces con la ropa puesta?.- Emmet, fue hacia Bella y la cogió de la cintura, levantándola levemente.**

**-Me marcho, Emmet. Y tú sabes perfectamente el porqué.**

**Emmet la miró con seriedad y asintió en la intimidad de tener su rostro, muy pegado al de ella.**

**-No sabia que tenias una hermana, Emmet.- La voz de Edward tenia un matiz interrogante . **

**Rosalie le sonrió nerviosamente al hombre y salvó la situación.**

**-No. Es que somos muy amigas; casi hermanas y Emmet la quiere mucho. Vamos Be…vamos nena, te acompaño a la camioneta.**

**-¿Ya te vas?.- le preguntó Edward, acercándose a ella como un depredador.**

**Algo habia mal en su mente.**

**Aquella situación, lejos de violentarlo. Ya que hacia poco que habia perdido a su amada casi esposa, lo incitaba y lo colmaba de un nuevo sentimiento de euforía.**

**Habia algo en aquella chica, que lo hipnotizaba. **

**Bella lo miró presa del odio; apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. ¿Qué pretendía aquel demonio?**

**-Vamos Rosalie.**

"**Bella"**

**Bella miró hacia los lados. Otra vez aquella maldita voz. Aquella que no habia podido encontrar cuando se dio de bruces con la pesadilla de su niñez.**

"**Bella"**

**Otra vez.**

**Miró a Rosalie algo antontada. Emmet también miró a su mujer comprendiendo la incomodidad del momento.**

**-Rose. Debo…debo de hablar con alguien..- Bella miró a su amiga, y esta comprendió.**

**Esto hizo que a Rosalie se le pusieran los vellos de punta. Sabia muy bien; lo que significaban aquella palabras.**

"**Alquien" quería hablar con Bella; " alguien" que no era de este mundo.**

**Bella se separó de ellos con una mirada inquisidora hacia Cullen, se volvió buscando algún indicio de aquella voz y esperó unos segundos que la volvieran a llamar.**

"**Bella" **

**-Creo…creo que ya he visto…luego vengo. Rosalie, Emmet.**

**Edward Cullen vió marcharse a la muchacha confundido. Aquella muchacha parecía odiarlo. –Creo que me he vuelto invisible.- susurró.- Ni si quiera se ha despedido de mi.- Bebió otro trago de cerveza.**

**-No; no le hagas caso, ella…ella…es un poco reservada, muy suya. Si eso es.- Rosalie intentaba excusarla; pero no habia manera. Edward Cullen habia sentido las uñas del odio en su corazón por parte de aquella bella desconocida.**

**-Si claro.**

**Bella siguió la voz y el instinto también la guió como lo hiciera muchas veces.**

**Apostada como una neblina, se hallaba una chica con hermosos rasgos etéreos, Bella se estremeció. Era tan bella y angelical que el corazón se le encongió al pensar que estaba muerta.**

**-Bella.**

**Bella tragó en seco y asintió débilmente con la cabeza.**

**-Debes ayudarle.**

**Aquello era como siempre. Palabras sin sentido que debia de desmenuzar.**

**-Dime tu nombre.**

**-No lo recuerdo.**

**-Déjame ayudarte a recordarlo.**

**En los primeros estadios de la muerte; el espíritu no se acordaba de su yo físico; aunque todavía estaba muy atado a él; todavía. Ella le haría recordar.**

**-Quiero que lo ayudes a él.- volvió a decir sin ninguna emoción en sus transparentes rasgos.**

**-¿Qué clase de relaccion te une a la persona que quieres que ayude?**

**-Mi todo.**

**-Tu marido.**

**-Mi todo.**

**Bella se llevó la mano al cabello nerviosa.**

**-¿Qué quieres que haga?**

**-El …esta condenado..**

**-¿Condenado?.- Bella creía volverse loca.**

**-Que tenga cuidado. Que no viaje solo. No lo dejes. Tú eres la mas indicada. Isabella. Bella Swan.**

**Cuando aquel espectro la miró a los ojos transpasándola, el corazón le dio un vuelco y miles de imagenes de la muchacha muerta, se impregnaron en su mente.**

**-Ayuda a Edward , Bella.**

**Y se esfumó.**

**No. Aquello era de juzgado de guardia. No podia ser …¿Cómo podia ser la vida asi de cruel?**

**Era la hora de la verdad y ella era la mejor en lo suyo.**

**Caminó algo nerviosa hacia el abarrotado jardín y divisó a Edward solo y perdido en sus pensamientos.**

**-Cullen.- le dijo ella seria.**

**Él se volvió hacia ella y sorprendido, le sonrió abiertamente, con una chispa de emoción en sus ojos.**

**-Hola. De nuevo.**

**-Necesito hablar contigo a solas.- Bella ocultó su mirada y se mordió el labio inferior tensa.**

**Edward estalló de júbilo. Impresionado por sus propios sentimientos la siguió hacia dentro de la casa y se dio cuenta que ella conocía muy bien aquel hogar; al abrir la puerta del estudio de Emmet.**

**-Pasa.- le dijo sujetando la puerta; ella.**

**Él pasó con la lata de cerveza en las manos, le sonrió por milésima vez consecutiva y se plantó frente a ella, expectante.**

**-Mira ; eres la única persona en el mundo con quien no me hubiera encontrarme, hasta el fin de mi vida, Te lo aseguro, pero soy responsable de mi función en esta vida y te voy a ayudar.- Bella se llevó un mechón de cabello hacia su oreja; escondiéndolo.**

**Aquel gesto a Edward lo enterneció.**

**Pero sin comprender aquellas palabras él se relajó , apoyándose en la pared.**

**-¿Has tenido una perdida muy importante en tu vida, verdad?.- Bella , con una seriedad en su rostro, aplastante lo miró a los ojos sin ningún temor.**

**Edward se sorprendió, ante aquella revelación. Rosalie o Emmet le habían dicho a aquella chica, la herida que sangraba constantemente de su corazón.**

**-Si.- dijo él, con la voz ronca.**

**-No sé como empezar esto….- Bella soltó un suspiro , llevándose una mano a la frente.**

**Edward logró ver una pequeña cicatriz y algo en su corazón saltó. Un presentimiento extraño lo invadió dejándolo sin pestañear, viendo aquella pequeña deformidad en la piel nívea de la frente de la joven.**

**-Tienes…tienes una cicatriz, en la frente.- aquello salió de sus labios sin pensarlo. Su cuerpo le habia jugado una mala pasada. Habia pensado en voz alta.**

**Bella lo miró inquisidoramente.**

**-Tengo mas en el alma, y esas no se ven.**

**El miedo se fue apoderando de Edward poco a poco. Sintió temblar y la cerveza se escapó de su mano.**

**-Tú…**

**Bella sintió la adrenalina en su cuerpo y se sintió eufórica. Podia hacerlo y lo iba hacer, iba a ser una presentación de las que hacian historia.**

**-Angela, me ha buscado. Quiere que te ayude. Pero necesito tu permiso para hacerlo, si no, no podré hacer nada. – Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.- No puedo creer que sea tan buena samaritana. ¿me oyes, Cullen?**

**Edward no podia despegar los labios . Se habia quedado mudo.**

**Isabella se acercó a él y Edward tembló.**

**-¿Me has entendido? ¿Cullen, estás bien?.- Bella paseo las palmas de las manos frente a su rostro y chasqueó los dedos.- Reacciona.¡Reacciona de una maldita vez!**

**Edward parpadeó y buscó una silla a tientas para sentarse.**

**Bajó la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello nervioso.**

**Aquello no podia ser posible. Se hallaba en una habitación con la mujer que lo habia hechizado como lo que era . Una bruja.**

**-¿Quieres que te ayude o no, Cullen?.- espetó ella nerviosa, por su reacción.**

**Él levantó la cabeza y la enfrentó.**

**-Tu nombre. Dime tu nombre. Y abofetéame cuando lo hagas. Quiero saber si estoy metido en la mas cruel y perversa de las pesadillas.- dijo sin ninguna emoción.**

**Bella se acercó a él iracunda y le enseñó los dientes furiosa.**

**-Isabella Swan. Cullen. Aquella niña que maltrataste hasta la saciedad.- siseó muy cerca de su rostro, para terminar, dándole una fuerte bofetada. Isabella se masajeó la mano; aquella sensación le habia picado y acariciado como una látigo de plumas.- **

**Él se quedó boquiabierto mirándola- Pensó en Angela, en Elizabeth, en Alice y en las ultimas palabras de su novia antes de impactar contra el coche y dejarla muerta entre sus brazos. "¿Quién es Bella?"**

**Se levantó de la silla y la agarró con fuerza estampándola contra la pared, jadeó al tenerla entre sus brazos y sintió la necesidad de abrazarla; pero se contuvo.**

**-Has sido mi pesadilla por años, maldita….mi novia se murió con tu nombre en los labios…me has perseguido como un fantasma….¡Me dijeron que habías muerto!.- Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de ella, y ambos podían sentir sus alientos mezclarse el uno en el otro.**

**-Casi me matas Cullen. Pero no lo hiciste. – Un dolor impactante hizo que Edward se retirara y se llevara las manos a las pelotas. Bella le habia dado un rodillazo para acortar distancias.**

**-¡Bruja!.- espetó él adolorido.**

**-No te acerques mas a mi, Cullen. Te lo advierto, ya no soy una niña y soy mas peligrosa de lo que te imaginas.- Caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró.**

**Edward; como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, estrelló su frente en la pared ; azorado. ¡Isabella Swan; habia vuelto a su vida…de la mano de Angela.**

**Continuará….**

**Hey…Chicas! ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Ya saben. ¿reviews? Por favorrrrr…(ojitos de Alice) ejjejejeje…Bueno hoy tengo que hacer referencia a una amiga mia que se llama liebende Lesung y tiene un fice de Crepusculo que seguro hara las mil maravillas para todas vosotras. Me ha hecho la portada del Cisneeeeeeeeeeee! En su perfil está y me ha emocinado tantooooooooo!**

**Otra cosa, A partir de ahora en cada fice intentaré promocionar alguna de las historias de mis amigas ok? Hoy le ha tocado a liebende; mañana será culquiera de vosotras…es sorpresa ok? Intento ayudar en lo que puedo a vosotras que tanto me habeis ayudado ok? Besos hermosas, os quierooo!**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia y solo mia. Lo aseguro!

**MORIR EN PRIMAVERA**

**CAPITULO 7**

**- **_**¡Sabes de sobra todo lo que pasé por su puta culpa, Emmet! ¡No te lo voy a perdonar; maldita sea! Todo este tiempo…y no me has dicho nada…- Edward se hallaba sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín. Ya todo el mundo se habia marchado y habia tratado de focalizar en Emmet, toda la ira que lo embargaba.**_

_**Se revolvía el cabello nervioso y daba grandes tragos a la lata de cerveza que reposaba en una de las mesas de plástico que habia puesto Rosalie, para que se acomodaran los invitados.**_

_**Emmet miró a su amigo y dio una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo rubio, que humeaba en sus dedos.**_

_**-Nunca tuve la oportunidad…**_

_**-¡Mentira! ¡Sabes perfectamente que estuve enfermo por su culpa! ¡Joder Emmet, tú me mandaste a un especialista amigo tuyo para que me tratara….Todo este tiempo, he pensado que el fantasma de Isabella Swan me perseguía para llevarme con ella y resulta que la muy bruja, sigue viva y coleando.!**_

_**-¿Te molesta?.- preguntó Emmet, alzando una ceja; algo divertido.**_

_**-Ni me molesta , ni me deja de molestar…..- se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasear de arriba abajo por el mullido césped artificial.- No paro de pensar en Alice…la tengo metida, aquí.- espetó, hundiendo su dedo índice en la sien.- Sabe de Bella desde que era una mocosa….y no tengo ni idea cómo.**_

_**Emmet se estremeció.**_

_**-¿Alice?**_

_**-Si, Emmet. Como una cruel maldición. Mi hermana Alice es igual o peor que la bruja de Isabella Swan.**_

_**Emmet Mac Arty, miró hacia las amplias ventanas de su casa. Allí, junto a su mujer, una acalorada Isabella, hacia gestos con las manos y de vez en cuando miraba hacia ellos con una mirada foribunda.**_

_**-¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado porque tienes esa fijación con ella…. ¿Qué te hizo para que la odies asi?**_

_**Edward miró un punto perdido en el horizonte y suspiró , contrariado.**_

_**-Por ser diferente.**_

_**-Eres un cabron; Edward. Permiteme que te lo diga.- Emmet frunció el entrecejo y dio dos pasos hacia su amigo, que se hallaba paralizado ante él.- Si no hubiera sido por el padre de Rosalie; esa muchacha tan hermosa y especial que has visto hoy. No existiría. Hubiera muerto. Y todo gracias a un crio sin escrupulos que le dio una paliza bestial….**_

_**Edward, bajó la mirada avergonzado.**_

_**-Sigue…si me merezco todo lo que me digas…**_

_**-Claro que te lo mereces…. Despues de ir al funeral de Elizabeth; volviste a hacerle daño y por poco no lo cuenta. Rosalie ,Jasper y sus padres, la llevaron a un hospital privado ; fuera del condado y por tu pueblo se dejó expandir el recuerdo que ella habia muerto. Era lo mejor. Tanto ella como su familia ;nacieron con la estigmatización de ser diferentes. Y tú eras cruel con ella por esto…ahora el boomerang, ha vuelto hacia ti y de una manera muy superior.**_

_**Edward enmudeció. Giró su cabeza hacia los ventanales y vió como Rosalie, abrazaba a su amiga con ternura.**_

_**-Algo me atrajo a ella.- susurró mas para si mismo, que para Emmet.- Me fijé en ella en cuanto apareció con esa desvencijada camioneta…**_

_**-Creo que es el karma; Edward. Bella me ha puesto en el ajo de todo esto… debes ser honesto contigo mismo, Edward. Bella es una excelente persona. Hace el bien a los demás y ayuda a la gente que lo necesita. Es una de las mejores en lo suyo , y permíteme que te diga que yo dudaba de todo esto, hasta que la conocí a ella.**_

_**Edward se paseó la mano por la cara, agotado.**_

_**-Es una bruja….**_

_**Emmet se tensó por milésima vez aquella noche.**_

_**-¿Y tu hermana, también es una bruja, Edward.?**_

_**Edward; calló. Como quien omite algo que piensa y prefiere no vocalizarlo; para no hacerlo mas doloroso. Pero en su foro interno, Edward, sabia perfectamente que el poder de Alice , era muy superior al de Isabella Swan, el fantasma de su vida y de su camino.**_

…_**.**_

_**-¡Si es que soy gilipollas! ¡Pero gilipollas; total, Rose!.-Bella se llevaba las manos a la cintura, abrazandose a si misma; como lo hacia de niña. Rosalie; supo interpretar rápidamente aquel gesto y la atrajo hacia si y le dio un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**-Eres una buena persona, Bella. Mejor que eso. Eres un angel. Y Edward está ciego si no sabe verlo…**_

_**Bella se apartó de ella un poco y le escrutó el rostro.**_

_**-Pero es que a mi me da igual Edward Cullen. Lo que me importa es esa alma que vaga perdida. ¡El alma de la mujer que se iba a casar con él! Si algo le pasa al energúmeno ese, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca. Sabes lo metódica que soy con mi trabajo. Y en esto no voy a dejar que difieran los sentimientos. No puedo aceptarlo.**_

_**-¿Y que sentimientos te unen con Edward, Bella?.- preguntó Rose, algo intimidada.**_

_**- Mi mentalidad no esta preparada para odiar. Y te juro que se lo merece. Pero yo soy asi…¡Asi de imbécil!.- Bella giró el rostro para ver a Edward que hablaba con indiferencia a Emmet.- ¿Tú te crees que semejante hijo de puta se merece que lo ayude? ¡Casi me mata, Rosalie!.- Esto último fue el detonante, para que Bella comenzara a llorar, comvulsibamente. Abrazada a su amiga como si su vida dependiera de ello.**_

_**Rosalie, cerró los ojos con amargura y la abrazó fuertemente. **_

_**Habian compartido heridas, secretos y anhelos y ahora también compartían aquel sentimiento…..**_

…_**.**_

_**-Voy a hablar con ella.- inquirió Edward, mirando a Emmet; sin pestañear.**_

_**Emmet, se abalanzó hacia él y le impidió el paso.**_

_**-No…Edward, yo creo que ahora no es el mejor momento….Ella está con Rosalie…**_

_**Edward, intentó zafarse de los musculosos brazos de Emmet.**_

_**-Necesito que me explique unas cosas….**_

_**-¡No Edward!.- bramó Emmet.- ¡Ella también es mi amiga! ¡Y una buena amiga; además! ¡No permitiré que le hagas mas daño!**_

_**Edward se separó de Emmet, haciendo una mueca insolente. Se despidió de su amigo con la mano. Sin omitir palabra y caminó hacia su volvo, que se veía claramente bajo la luminosa luna llena.**_

_**Emmet lo miró con preocupación. Y cuando su auto dejó las ruedas marcadas en el pavimento. Aún se preocupó mucho mas.**_

…_**.**_

_**El gabinete estaba lleno a rebosar aquella mañana.**_

_**Leah y Emily, intentaban ubicar a los clientes en las pocas sillas que tenían en la recepción. Bella se habia dormido. Cosa poco usual en ella, y las visitas se molestaban por la dura espera.**_

_**Emily volvió a coger el mobil y llamó a Bella, de nuevo con insistencia.**_

_**Un tono…**_

_**Dos…**_

_**Tres…**_

_**-¿Si?**_

_**-¡Donde coño te has metido Bella! ¡Tenemos el gabinete a rebosar!**_

_**-Ay…Emily…Eres hija de un chamhan…¿me vas a decir que no puedes admitir a alguien de toda esa gente hasta que yo llegue?**_

_**-Nena.- susurró.- Tenemos aquí, a una mujer con su hija desde antes de abrir. Nos la encontramos esperando en la puerta. La mujer, sonríe y no dice nada. Pero la niña….la niña es un peligro público, Bella. ¡Por favor! Te necesitamos…**_

_**-Esta bien, Emily. No entiendo nada, pero ya voy para allá.**_

…_**..**_

_**Emily se relajó en el mostrador, mirando a la clientela y se sonrió mentalmente. La clarividencia de Bella ya era sabida en todo el estado y con eso, nuevos casos se agolpaban en su mesa cada dia….**_

_**-Estoy ansiosa por conocer a Bella.**_

_**Esme miraba a Alice y le sonrió con dulzura.**_

_**Recordó la visita de Edward la noche anterior. Y sus delirios con aquella muchacha que Alice también creía viva.**_

_**Alice que ya hacia un buen rato que yacia acostada en su camita apareció por las escaleras y corrió hacia su hermano para abrazarlo.**_

_**Le habia sonreído y Edward habia roto en un llanto deseperado.**_

_**Alice lo habia dejado allí; subiendo de nuevo a su habitación y durmiendo plácidamente.**_

_**Aquella mañana, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.**_

_**Se levantó con la firme decisión de ir a Seattle. **_

_**Y allí estaban. **_

_**Esme hecha un manojo de nervios; porque parecía que la vida de la muchacha que su hijo casi asesina y la de su pequeña, estaban unidas por un hilo imaginario…pero demasiado fuerte…**_

_**El sonido de la puerta hizo que gran parte de las personas que estaban allí esperando, se volvieran, curiosas.**_

_**Por la puerta, habia aparecido una joven con unas gafas de sol, el cabello ligeramente ondulado, recogido en una suave y despeinada coleta y un mono vaquero azul desgastado.**_

_**En sus pies llevaba unas zapatillas de deporte. Conversse.**_

_**Sonrió débilmente algo azorada, al ver tal cantidad de gente apostada en aquel pequeño descansillo.**_

_**-Buenos días.- susurró.**_

_**Alice, la miró con adoracion y depues , giró el rostro hacia su madre, con una gran sonrisa.**_

_**-Es ella mamá. Es Bella.**_

_**Alice comenzó a mover los pies nerviosa y Bella se percató de ella y se acercó.**_

_**-¿Ustedes esperaban antes de abrir?.- prenguntó Bella, bajando levemente las gafas y dejando al descubierto, el dulce matiz de sus orbes marrones.**_

_**-Si.- Esme, fue escueta, porque se habia quedado sin palabras.**_

_**-Esta bien. Pasen conmigo. Ahora mismo estoy con ustedes.**_

_**Esme y Alice se levantaron y siguieron el cuerpo de Bella, que se internaba en uno de los vestuarios; para girarse y sonreírles abiertamente, quitándose totalmente las gafas de sol.**_

_**-Esperenme en esa habitación…**_

_**Esme asintió y se metieron en una habitación completamente blanca. Con una mesa camilla, unos candelabros, una bola de cristal y una baraja de cartas que reposaban en la mesilla, a **_

_**un lado.**_

_**Bella reapareció a los pocos minutos y les estrechó la mano a ambas. Primero a Esme y luego a Alice con una ancha sonrisa.**_

_**-Soy Bella Swan.**_

_**Esme dio un culetazo en la silla y Bella la miró algo sorprendida.**_

_**-¿Pasa algo señora?**_

_**-Nunca imagine esto…-Esme se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a gemir alarmando a Bella.**_

_**-Señora, ¡Ay Dios mio! ¿Qué le ocurre?.- Bella fue hacia la mujer y se acuclilló ante ella preocupada.- ¿Le traigo un vaso de agua, señora?**_

_**La mujer la miró a los ojos y seguidamente sus ojos viajaron hacia su hija Alice que no habia despegado los ojos de Isabella.**_

_**-Alice…- susurró.**_

_**Alice, asintió, y como si le hubieran dado veda para poder expresarse, caminó los pocos centimentros que la separaban de Bella y la abrazó con efusividad.**_

_**-Soy Alice; Bella. La hermana de Edward Cullen.- Los ojos chispeantes de Alice, analizaron a Bella, y la muchacha, se recargó en la mesa con ambas manos, algo desorientada.**_

_**-¿Las envía él?.- preguntó con un punto amargo en su voz.**_

_**-No.- se levantó, Esme.- Mi hijo no sabe nada de esto. Hemos venido aquí por un instinto de mi hija Alice. Ella….ella es como tú…Bella.**_

_**Bella miró a la muchachita púber que tenia enfrente y aspiró fuertemente. Se irguió delante de ellas y les cogió las manos a ambas ; duditativa.**_

_**La energía comenzó a manar en ella como una caño de agua de manantial.**_

_**Por parte de la madre, era caudal suave y enérgico, pero con una pauta permanente.**_

_**Soltó la mano de Esme; saciada.**_

_**La energía de Alice era conocida. Algo que ella guardaba en su corazón salió en una explosion de júbilo. Bella; que habia cerrado los ojos, los abrió abruptamente cuando vió el potencial tan apabullante que tenia aquella hermosa jovencita de ojos azules.**_

_**Bella se abrazó a ella y rompió a llorar. Alice la acompañó y un estruendo semejante a un trueno se oyó al cerrarse la puerta. Ella de espaldas a ella no quiso mirar. Solamente oyó la voz de Alice. Segura y autoritaria.**_

_**-Edward. Esperaba que vinieras a ver a Bella.**_

_**Continuará….**_

_**¿Quuueeee?' ¿les gusto? Algo cortito lo sé…pero es que estoy saturada..es semana blanca y entre el trabajo y los niños ando un poco rara y encima esto que tengo que estoy siempre hipercansada..bueno ayer no actualicé lo siento! No pude. Ahora si ¿reviews? Espero que si…ejjejeej. Besos hermosas, espero que os guste!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! A ver si hay suerte y puedo subir hoy esto…¡Que pasa en fanfiction?

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario si es mia.

**MORIR EN PRIMAVERA.**

**Capitulo 8**

La energía de Alice era conocida. Algo que ella guardaba en su corazón salió en una explosion de júbilo. Bella; que habia cerrado los ojos, los abrió abruptamente cuando vió el potencial tan apabullante que tenia aquella hermosa jovencita de ojos azules.

Bella se abrazó a ella y rompió a llorar. Alice la acompañó y un estruendo semejante a un trueno se oyó al cerrarse la puerta. Ella de espaldas a ella no quiso mirar. Solamente oyó la voz de Alice. Segura y autoritaria.

-Edward. Esperaba que vinieras a ver a Bella.

**Edward Cullen miró a su madre interrogante.**

**No habia podido pegar ojo la noche anterior. La imagen de Isabella Swan, niña y la otra; la actual. Mayorcita y excitante, habían vagado por su cabeza; balanceándose como barquitos de papel en un arroyo.**

**Aquella mañana cuando vió los primeros rayos de sol, dispersarse por la persiana de su cuarto, llamó a Emmet para pedirle; no. Rogarle, el paradero de la muchacha de ojos chocolate intenso.**

**Algo en él, algo difícil de medir y de aceptar; lo obligaban a verla nuevamente. Sus ojos y su alma necesitaban con voracidaz alimentarse de la visión de su cuerpo y oir su voz algo ronca y sensual: Una voz sugerente de mujer; que le ponía la carne de gallina.**

**Habia conducido como un loco. Aunque aquello no era cosa nueva en él. Hasta llegar a aquella calle escondida de Seattle. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para ver a su hermana y su madre, sentadas en aquella habitación blanca, llena de cirios, velas e incienso apagado.**

**-¿Esto es una artimaña?.- espetó Bella, confundida y alejándose de aquella familia, abrazándose a ella misma.**

**Era demasiado el dolor, de sentirse de nuevo intimidada por los Cullen.**

**Alice se acercó y le sonrió, tierna.**

**-No. No temas. Bella.- se giró para mirar a su madre.- Mamá. Dejame sola con Bella. Tú sabes que estaré bien. Llevaté a Edward. Cuando nos marchemos, ya tendrán tiempo suficiente para hablar. Ahora dejame con ella ¿si?.- La vocecita de Alice, era como un néctar de olvido, que te hacia aplacarte y desarrollar sus ordenes con total devoción.**

**Isabella se dio cuenta en seguida de aquello.**

**Esme cogió a su hijo de la mano. Y él; aunque un poco reticente, frunció el ceño al mirarlas a ambas.**

**Algo le encongió el vientre, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Alice le habia tomado a Bella la mano con fuerza; y entrelazados los dedos de una con la otra, no se podia diferenciar los que pertenecían a cada cual.**

**Eran las dos iguales.**

…**.**

**-¿Entonces; Elizabeth, esta en ti? No lo entiendo; Alice. ¿Cómo puedes ser tu, y ella?.- Bella, habia tomado una taza de leche entre sus manos y esparcía chocolate sobre ella. **

**Removiendo seguidamente el liquido, para ofrecérselo a tan tierna niña.**

**Alice miró la taza con asias y suspiró.**

**-Ella es mi otro yo; Bella. La que me avisa, la que me lleva. Es como un hilo conductor, entre mi cuerpo y todo lo paranormal. Ella me enseñó tu nombre; prácticamente antes de que comenzara a vocalizar, y también ella; me trajo hasta ti.**

**Bella la miró con suspicacia.**

**-Entonces….¿Sabes todo de mi?**

**-Si.**

**-Puedo suponer que ha sido Elizabeth la que te lo ha contado.**

**-Puedes suponer, y supones bien; Bella.- se llevó la taza a sus labios y sorbió delicadamente.**

**-Elizabeth fue mas que una amiga para mi, Alice. Me alegra que hayas conocido a tu hermana. En sus trances; ella viajaba hacia mi y me contaba cosas. Podia hablar con ella…a veces, incluso jugábamos.**

**-Lo sé. También me ha hablado de Edward.**

**Bella se tensó al escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre.**

**-Edward Cullen "Mi castigador".-susurró.**

**Alice negó con la cabeza apenada. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cansada; levantó una mirada vidriosa.**

**-Ni yo ni Elizabeth; podremos nunca redimir el daño que te ha hecho Edward. Lo sentimos tanto; Bella. No te imaginas cuanto…**

**-No te puedo negar que escuchar su nombre tan solo; me da escalofríos. ¿Sabes que tenemos amigos comunes?**

**Alice asintió.**

" **Aquella niña, lo sabia todo".- pensó Bella, asombrada.**

**-Ellos han omitido su nombre. Por no hacerme sufrir. Huí de aquel pueblo ensangrentada y con la vida escapando de mi cuerpo. Es un milagro que esté aquí, hablando contigo. Y todo; gracias a la inmensa gratitud y caridad cristiana de tu hermanito Edward….Y pensar que…**

**-¿Qué?.- Alice abrió mucho los ojos e hizo un mohín con su boca preciosa de rosa.**

**-Un alma me ha pedido que sea una especie de angel guardian para él. Por lo visto tu hermano está en peligro y ella no se va a marchar hacia la luz hasta que tu hermanito no salga del peligro inminente que lo acecha….Aunque creo que no esta dispuesto a dejarse aconsejar al respecto.**

**-¿Angela?...-susurró Alice.**

**-¿Quién es Angela?.- preguntó Isabella acercándose mas a la muchachita. Estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa camilla redonda y sus narices casi se tocaban.**

**-Angela era la prometida de mi hermano. Murió en un accidente de coche. Edward iba con ella. Murió con tu nombre en los labios…**

**Bella puso los ojos en blanco.**

**-Eso lo explica todo….¡Dios mio, que karma! ¿Y se puede saber porque debería tener mi nombre en los labios, una mujer que yo no conozco de nada?**

**-Yo le hable de ti…**

**Bella achicó los ojos, y analizó los ojos de la pequeña. Algo se le escapaba; de todo aquello. Era como una enorme tela de araña, tejida con precisión. Aquello parecía una partida de ajedrez, y ella no tenia ni idea que movimiento, maniobrar…**

**-Quiere que proteja a tu hermano. Pero siendo tú una médium en potencia; no creo que haya problemas en que tú lo hagas por mi. Ademas, es algo incomodo para mi, plantarle las manos encima…tú me entiendes…**

**-No. No lo entiendo.-Alice se puso rigida de repente.**

**-Para hacer una ritual de protección, debo de darle unas friegas y tener objetos y pertenencias de él…. algo intimas…bueno esto no debería de estar hablándolo contigo. Tan solo eres una niña….**

**-Yo no puedo proteger a mi hermano; Bella. Ha sido Angela la que te ha pedido ayuda a ti; no a mi….creo que sabes perfectamente como funciona esto. No te engañes.**

**Bella Swan apoyó las manos encima de la mesa y se levantó como si cuerpo pesara mil toneladas….aquello era una ironía del destino.**

**-¿Sabes lo que haría una persona con dos dedos de frente?**

**-Si.**

**-Pues es eso lo que creo que debo de hacer.**

**-No, Bella. Por favor.- Alice se levantaba de la mesa e iba hacia ella con mirada suplicante.**

**-No se merece que lo ayude. Ademas me odia…y yo no sé como no puedo odiarlo… me causa repulsión y animadversión…pero no puedo odiarlo…mi corazón no esta preparado para eso…¡Maldita sea!.**

**-Bella; voy a decirle a Edward que entre. Necesitas hablar con él. Creo que es ahora o nunca. Él ha venido a verte por cuenta propia, ósea que también deseaba verte. Voy a buscarlo.**

**Bella corrió hacia ella y le sujetó la mano.**

**-Dile a Elizabeth que la quiero.**

**Alice sonrió a Bella y la besó en la mejilla fugazmente.**

**-Lo sabe. Bella. Ella lo sabe.**

**Alice caminó hacia la salida y Bella se quedó sin parpadear un tiempo ilimitado, el sonido de la puerta la hizo volver en si. Edward Cullen estaba apostado delante de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y un brillo de ira se desató de los ojos de él.**

**-Aún no me creo que este haciendo esto…- susurró ella, para si misma.**

**-Yo tampoco.- siseó, él entre dientes.**

**Bella; que se hallaba sentada, se levantó y caminó hacia él, en pequeños pasos; casi con miedo.**

**-Necesito que creas en mi; si quieres que te ayude.- le dijo. Sus miradas que no se habían separado; insistían en no perder ni un ápice de aquel encuentro voraz.**

**-No sé lo que hago aquí. – susurró; más para si mismo que para ella.**

**Turbada y algo acalorada; Isabella Swan perdió contacto visual con Edward Cullen. Su corazón cabalgaba loco y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar…..todavia habia miedo en ella.**

**Cabizbaja, sopló una de las velas gruesas que habia en una de las estanterías.**

**-Pues márchate.- sentenció ella; algo más dura.**

**Él caminó hacia ella, rápidamente y le rozó el hombro, recorriéndole una especie de corriente por su palma y luego hacia el codo, seguidamente fue a parar al cuello, y del cuello ,bajó a su pecho; a la altura de su corazón.**

**-No puedo.- dijo bajito; casi ronco.**

**Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y Isabella notó como su aliento, la embargaba. Estaba tan cerca de ella, que podia oler la loción con la que se habia perfumado; y ver las pequeñas motas, mas ocuras que habia en sus profundos ojos verdes.**

**Hechizada, por la belleza del hombre; miró sus labios rectos y algo llenos.**

**La lengua de él, salió de la boca algo timida; para lamerse el labio superior. Ella no podia respirar ni apartar la mirada….**

**-¡Bella!¡La gente esta como loca! ¡O sales de ahí y me ayudas o tiro la puerta, lo juro!.- Los gritos de Leah, hizo que ambos volviesen a la realidad.**

**Porque Edward, tampoco entendía lo que le habia ocurrido en aquellos momentos. Necesitaba tenerla cerca y tocarla…sí, más que un deseo era una necesidad. Tenia que tenerla cerca, muy cerca…era una exigencia de su cuerpo y mente. Queria tenerla tan cerca, como la situación se lo permitiese.**

**-Cena conmigo esta noche. Tenemos que hablar.- ordenó él, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y recomponiendo el gesto. Dejando atrás la mirada embelesada que le habia regalado a ella.**

**Ella también salió de la ensoñación.**

**-¿Me dejaras que te ayude entonces?.- le preguntó ella; con voz algo mas dura.**

**Él valoró por enésima vez aquel cuerpo menudo y sonrió ladeadamente; mirándola profundamente a los ojos.**

**-Por supuesto.- sentenció, con algo escondido, detrás de aquellas palabras.**

**-Bien.**

**Edward no se movia y ella tampoco.**

**-Bien.- la imitó él. Inudando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.**

**Bella caminó a su lado y él la atrapó de un brazo y la apretó contra su pecho.**

**-Te has convertido en una mujer fascinante.- le susurró, muy cerca de sus labios ; queriéndola devorar.- Me encantaría descubrir que tanto sabes de todo…**

**Ella lo miró con dolor y se escapó de sus brazos.**

**-¿Qué pretendes? Te ofrezco mi ayuda y tu te crees que me voy a abrir de piernas para ti…..- lo miró de arriba abajo.- Sin duda eres aun peor que cuando niño. Nunca tendría nada con un ser como tú…**

**Ella caminó y abrió la puerta. Esperando que se marchara.**

**-Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho. Sé donde vives.**

**Observó como traspasaba el umbral de la puerta y cerró con fuerza.**

"**Maldito…maldito….."**

**No podia permitirse, reaccionar asi.**

**Nunca habia reaccionado asi… ante un hombre. **

**La necesidad de besarlo; habia sido acuciante, abrasadora.**

**El hormigueo en el bajo vientre cuando habia estado entre sus brazos; la habían hecho jadear interiormente…. ¿Aquello era el deseo?**

**Ella no se lo podia permitir….**

…**Porque algo le decía, que si sucumbía al placer de la carne, su don, se esfumaría….para siempre….**

**Continuará….**

**Ayer no pude subir. Lo siento. Pero ff. Esta en plan " vamos a hacer putadas" ósea que no es mi culpa; chicas. ¿merece algún review? Venga chicas. Las quiero. Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola nenas!

Aquí otra vez, fiel a todas vosotras…Morir en Primavera, toca hoy.

Espero os guste. Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía.

**MORIR EN PRIMAVERA**

**CAPITULO 9 **Ella caminó y abrió la puerta. Esperando que se marchara.

-Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho. Sé donde vives.

Observó como traspasaba el umbral de la puerta y cerró con fuerza.

"Maldito…maldito….."

No podia permitirse, reaccionar asi.

Nunca habia reaccionado asi… ante un hombre.

La necesidad de besarlo; habia sido acuciante, abrasadora.

El hormigueo en el bajo vientre cuando habia estado entre sus brazos; la habían hecho jadear interiormente…. ¿Aquello era el deseo?

Ella no se lo podia permitir….

…Porque algo le decía, que si sucumbía al placer de la carne, su don, se esfumaría….para siempre….

…**.**

**-Debo prepararme mentalmente para esto; Rosalie. Me enerva pensar que voy a estar a solas con él, en un grado tan…intimo.**

**Rosalie que bebía con una cañita un zumo de naranja natural, puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió a Bella.**

**-¿Supongo que no te habrá pasado por alto lo buenísimo que está?.- La sonrisa bailaba en los labios de Rosalie; nerviosa.**

**Bella se miraba en gran espejo de uno de los armarios del vestidor.**

**Habia elegido un fino vestido de gasa, azul turquesa.**

**Llevaba un hombro descubierto, y en el otro, una manguita vaporosa le llegaba hasta la muñeca.**

**Se adhería levemente a sus curvas pronunciadas.**

**El corte de la falta, ligeramente envasé, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla.**

**Rosalie, pensó en su fuero interno que estaba sencillamente deliciosa.**

**-No pienso en Edward Cullen como hombre. Estaría loca si lo hiciera. Me da escalofríos la sola idea de estar a solas con él.**

**Bella se odió a si misma; por mentirla en parte; a su amiga Rosalie.**

**Lo que habia sentido al tenerlo cerca , haber saboreado el olor amizclado de su loción y dulce hálito; cuando hablaba.**

**Se sonrojó levemente y bajó la cabeza , para buscar los tacones que iban bien con aquel vestido.**

**Rosalie , sorbió fuertemente con la cañita y ambas se miraron con los ojos sorprendidos.**

**Hecharon a reir; como perturbadas y Bella fue hacia su amiga para acariciarle en vientre y besarla en la coronilla.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien, Rose?.- Preguntó Bella , mirando a los ojos a su amiga.**

**-Mejor que nunca, querida brujita. ¿has visto algo?.- Rosalie, pegó un leve saltito al preguntar.**

**Bella negó con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo a su amiga.**

**-Ayudame con estos pelos. ¿Qué tal asi?.- dijo recogiendo con sus dos manos la melena y alzándola hacia arriba.**

**Rose negó y levantó el mechón que le ocultaba lo ojos a Bella.**

**-Debes dejar que se vean esos ojos tan enormes que tienes….y ese color, tan enigmático…- dijo pensativa Rosalie, enterrada en el profundo marron de los ojos de su amiga.**

**-¡No digas tonterías! Es un fondo, muy común, marron. Y no; se me ve la cicatriz…**

**-Eres tonta; Bella.- espetó su amiga haciendo un mohín de disgusto.**

**-¿A que no sabes lo que tienen en común Harry Potter y Bella Swan?.- soltó Bella, intentando tapar una sonrisa.**

**Rose negó con la cabeza.**

**-La cicatriz de su eterno enemigo …..**

**-¡Bella!- gritó Rose.- Dejame que te peine y maquille. ¿Si? Olvidate de el pasado que existe entre Edward Cullen y tú…**

**-Eso es técnicamente imposible.- espetó Bella; dura.**

**-Vale; venga. Sientate ahí, comenzaré con el cabello….**

…

**Edward Cullen habia andado nervioso todo el dia.**

**Su hermana Alice, no le habia dirigido la palabra a la hora del almuerzo; pero sus miradas lo habían puesto bastante nervioso.**

**Habia mirado su reloj de muñeca una mil veces y maldecía entre dientes lo lento que estaba pasando aquel dia.**

**Cuando llegó la hora de ir a buscar a la autora de todos aquellos devaneos mentales, comenzó de nuevo a sudar y tuvo que ducharse dos veces antes de salir de casa.**

**Llegó tarde. **

**Miró esperanzado si habia luz en la casa, antes de aparcar el volvo en la entrada. Con una alegría desbordante; que lo fastidió, vió que Bella tenia encedida una luz tenue en una de las habitaciones.**

**Se preguntó si aquella habitación seria donde dormía.**

**Tambien se preguntó que tal seria tenerla debajo suyo y tocándola tiernamente.**

**Nada parecido a lo que vivieron cuando eran niños. Aquello era perteneciente a otra vida.**

**Aquella mujer lo tentaba; lo volvia loco. Lo habia comprendido, al tenerla tan cerca en aquel antro que tenia como tienda….**

**Se rió mentalmente….¿Medium?**

**Tragó en seco como si estuviese jurando en falso y puso los ojos en blanco.**

**Él sabia perfectamente del don que poseía Isabella Swan. Porque su hermana tenia el mismo, o algo mucho mas poderoso.**

**Puso la alarma del volvo, cuando cerró la puerta y caminó pasando sus manos por el cabello desordenado que lo caracterizaba.**

**Picó al timbre y esperó.**

…**.**

**Edward Cullen llegaba tarde o sencillamente no llegaba…**

**Bella se descalzó y miró su rostro de muñeca de porcelana en el espejo.**

**Una buena putada, ¡Otra mas! Pero en plan adulto. Dejarla plantada…eso si que estaba bien…**

**Rió con ironía y fue a buscar una botella de champaña que le habia regalado una de las señoronas que habían salido mas que contentas del gabinete.**

**-Por ti; Bella Swan y por ser tan imbécil….¡Por creer en las personas, aunque te hayan demostrado hasta la saciedad ser horrendas!.- Se metió entre pecho y espalda la copa llena a rebosar sin contemplaciones.**

**Parpadeó lentamente y una sonrisa decoró su rostro especialmente bello aquella noche.**

**Rosalie habia hecho un trabajo maravilloso.**

**El maquillaje era leve, pero ensalzaba sus grandes ojos y su boca; la habia maquillado con un sencillo brillo de labios color coral, que tentaba a lamerlos.**

**Su cabello habia quedado suelto y completamente despejado de la frente.**

**Sus suaves ondas , eran el marco perfecto de una beldad, que no sabia que era tal.**

**Exhortizó mas de una palabra mas sonante, conforme veía que los minutos iban pasando y el tal Cullen no hacia acto de presencia.**

**Se estaba acabando la botella de champange; cuando picaron al timbre.**

**Algo achispada bajó descalza las escaleras y abrió la puerta, con determinación.**

**Lo miró de arriba abajo…y la boca se le empezó a hacer agua.**

**¡No podia estar tan bueno!**

**¡Era un pecado mortal!**

**¡Pero también era un cerdo..!**

**-Hola….- La voz de él, la obligó a centrarse en sus ojos.**

**-Creia que me habías dejada plantada; Cullen.- dijo ella; perdida en sus ojos verdes.**

**-¿Vas…descalza?.- Edward escondía una sonrisa entre aquellas palabras.**

**-Me has pillado vestida por los pelos….**

**De repente Bella pensó en aquella contestación y se sonrojó.**

**-Que pena…- susurró, él con un deje ronco.**

**-Quiero decir, que pensaba, que….**

**Edward Cullen avanzó un pasos hacia la entrada del vestíbulo, obligando a Bella a caminar como los cangrejos.**

**-¿No me invitas a entrar?.- preguntó con una ceja alzada.**

**-Yo…eh….si…espera…de seguida me calzo …..y nos vamos.**

**Bella sostuvo la puerta y achicó los ojos al pasar él delante de ella.**

**Algo anonada, sus**

**ojos se plantaron en el trasero de él y se sonrojó con violencia.**

" **Tus ojos no obeceden a tu cerebro, Bella. Esta noche no deberías de salir a ninguna parte"**

**Subió las escaleras algo torpe y llegó a su habitación.**

**Se miró de nuevo al espejo y pudo ver su cara acalorada.**

**Se calzó los zapatos de tacon de 9 centimetros y bajó agarrándose por la barandilla de madera, lentamente.**

**Edward levantó la mirada y se pellizcó el muslo para salir de la ensoñación.**

**Parecia un Diosa.**

**Ya se habia quedado con la boca seca y pastosa cuando le habia abierto la puerta; pero con aquellos taconens, su mente viajaba mas rápido que él mismo….aquellas piernas…**

…**Volvió a pellizcarse, con la mano perdida en el bolsillo del pantalón de pinzas.**

**Bella llegó hasta él y le llegó el suave y sensual aliento a champange. Ella habia bebido esperándolo.**

**Se sintió muy pagado de si mismo. Él la ponía nervisosa. Tanto o mas que ella a él.**

**-¿Vamos?.- preguntó ella.**

**-Si.- dijo él, apreciando el color de sus labios brillantes , algo carnosos. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Su cuerpo parecía el de un adolescente con las hormonas en pleno rendimiento.**

**Sacudió la cabeza cuando ella pasó delante de él y abrió la puerta para esperar a que él saliese.**

**-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde me llevas?.- preguntó ella cuando cerró a cal y canto la puerta de entrada.**

" **A mi cama", pensó él.**

**Pero como si ella pudiese leerle el pensamiento, Edward, recompuso su gesto serio y la invitó hacia el volvo, apretando el botón de la alarma de sus llaves.**

**-Vamos a la Bella Italia. En Port Angeles.**

**Bella se quedó un minuto paralizada; pero se recompuso a tiempo…demasiado cerca de Forks….**

**El transcurso del viaje culminó en un soportable silencio. Edward no hablaba y Bella tampoco tenia ganas de abrir la boca.**

**El champagne estaba haciendo estragos en su cabecita y era mejor hablar en silencio para ella misma.**

**Se dio cuenta que habían llegado, porque Edward aminoró la marcha y arremetió duramente en una calzada con fuerza.**

**-Debieron darte el carnet en una tómbola.- dijo ella sin mirarlo.**

**Edward, algo incomodo por el silencio del viaje, la miró y contuvo el aliento.**

**-No voy a discutir esta noche contigo Bella.**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco y casi rugió.**

**-Ya lo creo que si…**

**Él la miró .**

**Queria mirarla con desagrado; pero le era imposible, aquella mujercita le hacia la boca agua y quería perderse en aquellas formas que sugestivamente marcaban aquel vestido…**

**-Vamos. ¿O quieres quedarte sin cenar?**

**Edward bajó del coche y caminó aprisa para poder abrirle la puerta de copiloto a Bella, desgraciadamente llegó demasiado tarde y no pudo dedicarle un gesto tan caballeroso.**

**Ella trastabilló con sus tacones y Edward la cogió por el codo, pegándola a su pecho.**

**-Los zancos no son lo tuyo, Bella.- le dijo entre dientes, sonriente.**

**Ella miró la mandibula de Edward y cerró los ojos fuertemente. ¿Era el champange, o estaba húmeda?**

**-No, digamos mas bien que me he bebido el champange antes de tiempo.- espetó, intentando hacer un acopio de valor, apartándose del cuerpo de él.**

**Edward se carcajeó con ganas mirándola y Bella abrió los ojos y sonrió atontada.**

**Aquel hombre tenia la risa mas maravillosa del mundo, parecía un joven sin problemas, genuino….¡Estaba como Dios!**

**-He tratado de ser un caballero…pero si he de ser sincero ya lo he notado….- dijo él ,intentando no besar su frente, acariciarla, besarla…era tan tierna…**

**Bella le dirigió una de esas típicas miradas de " si las miradas matasen" y se apartó de su pecho caliente y ancho.**

**Él le ofreció su brazo y caminaron hacia la Bella Italia…la noche prometia…**

…

**-¿Que quieren los señores?**

**Edward miró con cara de asesino al camarero que habia venido a pedirles la orden.**

**Se comía a Bella literalmente con la mirada.**

**-Yo quiero Raviolis con setas.- dijo Bella mirando la carta con atención.**

**-¿Y para beber, señorita?- siguió el camarero.**

**-No sé. ¿Qué quieres tomar?.- La pregunta iba dirigida a Edward, que seguía con la mirada puesta en el camarero. ¡Lo iba a matar!**

**-Vino blanco. ¿o prefieres champagne, querida?.- Edward miró con insistencia Bella y dio a entender al camarero que tenia pleno control sobre ella.**

**Bella se dio cuenta de todo y no quiso seguirle el juego ….estaba ansiosa por divertirse a consta de Edward Cullen.**

**-No; prefiero champange, Edward. **

**Edward apretó la mandíbula y apretó los puños que estaban encima de la mesa; perfectamente decorada.**

**-Como quieras…**

**-¿Y usted señor?.- preguntó el camarero.**

**-Lo mismo. Apresúrese….- espetó él, algo cruel.**

**Bella lo miraba enervada…**

**-Eres un cerdo.- espetó completamente ofuscada por el alcohol y lo que habia visto.- ¿Te crees superior o que? .-Bella miró hacia otro lado y ignoró la presencia de Edward hasta que el camarero volvió con los platos.**

**Ella le sonrió al muchacho con amabilidad y se dispuso a comer; pero la voz de Edward hizo que plantara los cubiertos con fuerza en el plato y lo mirara con desdén.**

**-Deberias dejar de coquetear con el camarero. Pensará que eres una cualquiera.- dijo él sin mirarla.**

**-Mira.- Bella, lanzó la punta de su zapato con fuerza hasta la espinilla de Edward y él frunció el ceño seguidamente, por el dolor.- Estoy aquí contigo, porque me debo a los entes que piden mi ayuda. Tu prometida me ha pedido que te proteja y lo voy a hacer….Cuando todo esto acabe no quiero saber nada de ti …¿escuchas? Eres lo peor que me ha pasado…como una pesadilla y en este momento es como si la viviera de nuevo. Dejame hacer mi trabajo y estaremos en paz.**

**Edward la miró con los ojos desorbitados.**

**-¿Qué Angela, qué?.- preguntó atontado.**

**-Angela ha venido a verme, necesito hacerte un ritual de protección..estas en peligro muerte…..**

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios preciosas.**

**Mañana subiré Retrato en sepia y el viernes no sé si subiré…es viernes santo y no sé si me marcharé con my family…bueno no tardaran en saber de mi. Besotes hermosas; las quiero a morir!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola nenas!

Aquí estoy con Morir en Primavera. Espero os guste.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.

MORIR EN PRIMAVERA

Capitulo 10.-

-Mira.- Bella, lanzó la punta de su zapato con fuerza hasta la espinilla de Edward y él frunció el ceño seguidamente, por el dolor.- Estoy aquí contigo, porque me debo a los entes que piden mi ayuda. Tu prometida me ha pedido que te proteja y lo voy a hacer….Cuando todo esto acabe no quiero saber nada de ti …¿escuchas? Eres lo peor que me ha pasado…como una pesadilla y en este momento es como si la viviera de nuevo. Dejame hacer mi trabajo y estaremos en paz.

Edward la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué Angela, qué?.- preguntó atontado.

-Angela ha venido a verme, necesito hacerte un ritual de protección..estas en peligro muerte…..

….

Edward negó un par de veces con la cabeza y luego se pasó los dedos por su rebelde cabello.

-¿En peligro de muerte…yo?.- susurró; apretando fuertemente su mandíbula cuadrada.

-Así es.- sentenció Bella, incomoda.- Es por la única razón que estoy aquí contigo. No deseo socializar contigo Edward Cullen; y piensas incoherentemente si has creído que así era.

Él sonrió cínicamente y clavó sus insistentes ojos verdes en los de ella.

-Buena samaritana…

-No; tengo un don; y me gusta ayudar a la gente….y por increíble que parezca; tengo que ayudarte a ti…

-¿No me has perdonado? ¿Ni si quiera piensas hacerlo algún dia?

-Es algo mucho mas complicado que eso…- se justificó ella; desviando su mirada.

-Yo te odié por décadas.- confesó él; meditabundo.- Incluso te convertiste en un miedo…y ahora te tengo frente a mi…y me dices que quieres ayudarme. ¡Que ironia!

-Desde luego.-susurró ella.

Él suspiró contemplando aquellos mechones castaños que acariciaban delicadamente aquel hombro descubierto.

-Estoy en tus manos; no dudo de tu don; y mucho menos que hayas visto a Angela…

Bella se mordió el labio y susurró.

-¿La amabas mucho?.- preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me iba a casar con ella; ella era parte de mi y yo de ella…eramos amigos, amantes y nuestra relación por extraño que parezca era perfecta. Ninguna discursión; nada…Siempre me pregunté el porqué. Todas las parejas que conozco atraviesan por etapas de crisis; yo quizás, no estuve con ella el suficiente tiempo como para llegar a ellas…Sí la amaba; con serenidad; aplacado. Sin pasiones. Angela era dulce y desapasionada. Pero la amaba, mucho.

-¿Sabes?.- Bella comenzó a jugar con la puntilla de la servilleta.- Cuando una persona muere; y está en el trance de ir hacia la luz; va perdiendo la noción de todo lo vivido en la tierra. Apenas se acuerda de su nombre o de las personas que amaba. Son los tiempos más duros de la transición; porque uno vaga sin destino; ciego, mudo y sordo….Angela ; tu novia. Su último pensamiento antes de expirar; seguro que fue dedicado a ti….

Edward sonrió; sin que este gesto le llegara a los ojos.

-Me preguntó quien era Bella…quien eras tú.

-Alice…-supuso Bella.

-Si. Alice.

-Pero hay algo en todo esto que no logro comprender; Si Angela ha visto algún peligro girando a tu alrededor; es por que el peligro también está donde ella está ubicada. En un estado de transición; también.

-¿Quieres decir que algún ente quiere hacerme daño? ¿Eso el lo que quieres decir ,Bella?

Bella se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca y lo mordió.

-No lo sé.- lo miró intensamente.-Debo de hacerte un ritual de protección; Edward.

-No dolerá. ¿no?.- dijo él; sarcástico.

-No. Pero es íntimo, y necesito toda tu sinceridad…

Edward sonrió; de aquella manera suya, que partía corazones.

-¿Sinceridad e intimidad? ¿Acaso nos vamos a acostar?.- volvió a sonreir; mirándola, quemándola con aquellos ojos suyos.

-¡No seas absurdo Cullen! Yo…debo hacerte una serie de preguntas y necesito restos orgánicos tuyos; sudor o saliva y algún cabello…todo forma parte del amuleto que voy a hacerte en un principio; si este no resulta, pasaremos a otro nivel.

-No sé porque; pero no me inquieta para nada; pasar a otro nivel..

Bella dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-¿Eres bipolar o que? Un momento parece que estas hablando en serio y otras veces pareciera que estas ligando conmigo…Tómame en serio; Cullen.

Edward carraspeó y bajó la mirada hacia su plato.

-Quiero tomarte. En serio.- sus labios dibujaron una sonrisilla endiablada y Bella reventó.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida del Restaurant.

Habia comenzado a caer una lluvia fina y el champange y la dircusion con Edward la tenia en un maxime, de ardor.

-¿Dónde vas…? Vuelve Bella.- La voz de Edward, ronca y demandante, bramó en sus oídos y su cabeza se negó a mirarlo. Sus pisadas se acercaban mas y mas.

No contestó.

Caminó hacia una parada de taxis. El repiqueteo de los dos estiletes que llevaba por zapatos; era el único ruido que envolvía las oscuras calles.

El suave rugido de un motor; la hizo mirar hacia la carretera. La ventanilla se bajó y allí en el asiento del piloto, estaba aquella cara perfecta con mirada intimidatoria.

-Bella. Sube. O tendré que ir a por ti.

-Prefiero ir andando. Gracias; ¿ves allí?.- dijo apuntando hacia el fondo de la calle.- Hay una parada de taxis.

Edward; paró el volvo y caminó hacia ella, la apresó de la cintura y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Eres necia.- sonrió, acercando su rostro al de ella.- Bella pensó que la iba a besar y contuvo el aliento.

Pero no fue asi. Él se inclinó levemente y se la llevó a uno de sus hombros. Caminó con ella hacia el volvo y la depositó en el asiento del copiloto. Le abrochó el cinturón y fue hacia su asiento.

Bella estaba que echaba humo y él parecía muy pagado de sí mismo; por tenerla en esta circunstancia.

Edward silbó en casi todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la calle donde estaba el apartamento de Bella .En Seattle.

-Ya llegamos señorita….como ve he puesto el cuenta kilómetros a cero; no hace falta que me pague la carrera…

-Eres …eres…

-Lo sé...siempre me lo dicen…

-¡Imbecil!

Ella ya se habia desatado el cinturón e intentaba abrir la puerta.

Él sonrió; cuando los ojos chocolates de ella se fijaron en los de él.

-Cierre centralizado.- dijo en un susurro tentador.

-Dejame salir; Cullen.

-Antes debes decirme que necesitas para ese amuleto que dices vas a hacerme. Me muero de la curiosidad. Aparte del sudor o la saliva…

Bella apartó la mirada.

-Necesito saber si llevas el suficiente tiempo casto…

Edward soltó una carcajada; que hizo a Bella, enfurecer; literalmente.

-¡Vete a la mierda Cullen! ¿para que preguntas o me encierras aquí, si te ries de mi?

Él se volvió serio de golpe y la miró con intensidad.

-¿Y tú? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo casta; Isabella Swan?.- Edward fue acercándose lentamente. Acobardándola y haciendo que se apretujara contra la puerta del vehículo.

-No te importa.- le dijo; seca. Con los ojos como platos; viendo como se acercaba; con sigilo, como un autentico depredador.

-Y tanto que me importa…

Bella se quedó sin respiración y lo miró a los ojos. Sus miradas conectaron y entonces Edward, con una urgencia que no conocía limites; la besó, con toda la pasión que habia acumulado desde que la vió madura y mujer, una mujer que desataba su macho interior; que lo volvia loco con tan solo mirarla.

Ella no forcejeó; porque sintió que la sangre recorría mas veloz por sus venas y su corazón loco ; galopaba a una intensidad nunca vivida. Una emoción contenida, floreció y sintió con aquel beso que se habia abierto la puerta de algo..de algo verdaderamente peligroso para su salud emotiva.

Edward degustó aquellos labios como un sediento; primero con glotonería y hambre; y segundos mas tarde; con intensidad. Mordiendo levemente aquellos labios de ella y ayudándose con su lengua, para separar a aquellos dientes perfectos; adentrándose así, con la lengua dentro de ella. Dentro de aquella cavidad deliciosa; que lo hacia gemir entrecortadamente.

El primer roce de ambos músculos fue mágico y entonces; como si el mundo fuese a acabarse, la pasión los desbordó a ambos y comenzaron una batalla campal con su lenguas; ávidas de contacto y ardor.

Bella no supo ; cuando su cerebro volvió en sí. Pero lo que tuvo claro, es que aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. La alarma habia saltado en su mente y era clara. Ella no podia enamorarse de Edward Cullen.

Jadeante; puso una mano en el pecho de él; e intentó separarse.

-No..Edward; esto no está bien…no debemos.

Él la estrechó mas; si cabía, y volvió a buscar la boca de Bella con sus labios.

Ella no pudo negarse y volvió a sucumbir.

La pasión se apoderó de ellos, y era tal que se encontraron acariciándose por debajo de la ropa; sin apenas darse cuenta. Fue Edward el que separó sus labios hinchados de los de ella y pegó su frente a la de la muchacha, que respiraraba con dificultad.

- Invítame a subir; Bella.- susurró

Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos y habló su corazón.

-Sí, Edward. Sube….Subámos…

Continuará…

Awwww…Corto. Lo sé. Pero es que estoy con sinusitis…es el síntoma de un resfriado mal curado como es mi caso. Me duele el tarro a rabiar y no me encuentro muy bien. Estoy medicándome y la medicación me da sueño…Bufff a ver si mañana estoy mejor. Los reviews de Demon los contesto mañana. Hoy no tengo animos. Besos preciosas; espero os haya gustado. Os quierooooooooooooo!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas!

Morir en primavera.

Como ya sabeis esta historia está ya escrita; pero he tenido que modificar ciertas cosillas para ajustarlo a la perfeccion con los personajes de Crepusculo.

Los personajes son la señora Meyer; yo solo me adjudico la trama de la obra.

Espero os guste. Nos leemos abajo.

**MORIR EN PRIMAVERA.**

Edward degustó aquellos labios como un sediento; primero con glotonería y hambre; y segundos mas tarde; con intensidad. Mordiendo levemente aquellos labios de ella y ayudándose con su lengua, para separar a aquellos dientes perfectos; adentrándose así, con la lengua dentro de ella. Dentro de aquella cavidad deliciosa; que lo hacia gemir entrecortadamente.

El primer roce de ambos músculos fue mágico y entonces; como si el mundo fuese a acabarse, la pasión los desbordó a ambos y comenzaron una batalla campal con su lenguas; ávidas de contacto y ardor.

Bella no supo ; cuando su cerebro volvió en sí. Pero lo que tuvo claro, es que aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. La alarma habia saltado en su mente y era clara. Ella no podia enamorarse de Edward Cullen.

Jadeante; puso una mano en el pecho de él; e intentó separarse.

-No..Edward; esto no está bien…no debemos.

Él la estrechó mas; si cabía, y volvió a buscar la boca de Bella con sus labios.

Ella no pudo negarse y volvió a sucumbir.

La pasión se apoderó de ellos, y era tal que se encontraron acariciándose por debajo de la ropa; sin apenas darse cuenta. Fue Edward el que separó sus labios hinchados de los de ella y pegó su frente a la de la muchacha, que respiraraba con dificultad.

- Invítame a subir; Bella.- susurró

Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos y habló su corazón.

-Sí, Edward. Sube….Subámos…

…

**CAPITULO 11**

Edward esperó con nerviosismo detrás de Bella, a la que las llaves se le escurrían de sus dedos largos y finos.

Era tanta la cercanía de Edward que sentía su aliento caliente sobre su cabeza.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y trató de mantener la calma.

Al abrir la puerta; avanzó sin mirar hacia atrás y oyó como la puerta se cerraba con un suave portazo.

Edward no se tomó la molestia de encender la luz y caminó hacia ella abrazándola por la cintura.

Su voz; llena de promesas, hizo que Bella emitiera un jadeo.

-Te deseo. Nunca hubiera esperado decirte esto. Pero te deseo, Isabella Swan. Desde el mismo momento que te ví en la fiesta de Emmet y Rosalie….

Bella le dejó hacer y su voz interior comenzó a alertarla.

"Te odia; siempre te ha odiado. ¿No recuerdas como casi te manda al otro barrio?. Olvidalo. Este hombre te volverá a hacer daño y de este puede que no te recuperes, porque no será físico"

-¿No dices nada….?.- La voz de Edward, ardiente, trazó en Isabella una espiral de deseo justo debajo del vientre.- Dime que al menos tu también lo deseas….deseas sentirme dentro de ti….

Bella se dio la vuelta ; como un acto reflejo y miró sin pestañear aquellos ojos verdes.

Analizándolos.

El brillo de la desconfianza y el odio; seguía allí. Lo podia ver claramente.

Tambien estaba el deseo; claro. ¿Pero acaso ella podia olvidarse del hecho que aquel hombre seguía viéndola como un ser digno de ser admirado en un circo?

La veía bonita y cambiada. Pero tan solo era eso. Un marco nuevo para el mismo cuadro. Porque ella seguía siendo la misma. Isabella Swan. Aquella que apedreó y maltrató hasta que huyó del pueblo.

El corazón le latió con fúria y se apartó de él bruscamente.

-Deseo…Deseo ayudarte. Eso es todo. No hay ningún tipo de deseo carnal hacia ti. Lo que ha pasado en tu coche ha sido un error. Quizas ha sido el champange.- se echó la mano a la cabeza.- Bebí antes de que llegaras y mientras comíamos. Creo que ha nublado mi juicio.- Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y se estremeció.

Otra vez estaba allí.

Aquella mirada fría y distante.

Cruel, cortante como una cuchilla afilada.

Aquel era el Edward Cullen que ella conocía. No el ser que la habia sostenido entre sus brazos hasta hacerla gemir de deseo….

Gracias a Dios se habia dado cuenta a tiempo…unos segundos mas y habia estado al borde del precipicio….Edward Cullen no era bueno para ella, nunca lo habia sido y no lo iba a ser de ahora en adelante….

Bella caminó hacia el interruptor de la luz y prendió la lámpara de el vestíbulo.

-Me marcho. No sé que hago aquí contigo. Supongo que llevas razón…La bebida y el ambiente ha creado una confusión extraña entre los dos. Parece de locos…- Se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello.-Nos vemos.- Caminaba hacia la puerta pero Bella se acercó y le tocó el codo; ligeramente.

Él se apartó brusco. Como si aquel contacto le quemara e hizo una mueca de disgusto con su boca.

-Tengo que ayudarte. Recuérdalo. Necesito saber si llevas mucho tiempo casto….Sé que es una pregunta muy personal; pero debo saberlo…

Edward la miró de arriba abajo y susurró.

-No me acuesto con nadie desde que Angela falleció. ¿Contenta?

-Necesito un cabello tuyo, una gota de sudor y…..

Edward se recargó en una de las paredes y se cruzó de brazos algo molesto.

-¿Y?.- Alzó una ceja; interrogante.

-Necesito tu semilla. Unas gotas de tu semilla.

Bella bajó la cabeza y frunció los labios; agotada. Era demasiada la tensión que tenia almacenaba en su diminuto cuerpo desde hacia varias horas.

Edward se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño brinco.

-¿Mi que…?

Bella miró sus ojos verdes y tragó fuertemente.

-Tu semen. Necesito tu semen.

Él comenzó a reir con ganas.

-¿Ahora?.- alcanzó a decir entre risas.- Dudo mucho que ahora pueda darte una gota…..Necesito hacer volar la imaginación….

Ella se tensó.

-Tú mismo. Es tu vida la que está en peligro. Y no. No lo necesito inmediatamente. Si quieres…podemos encontrarnos mañana y me lo entregas todo…es lo único que puedo hacer por ti..

Él caminó hacia ella con andar seductor.

-¿Seguro? Digo yo…que algo podias hacer por mí…- Paró delante de ella y le sonrió de manera descaradamente sexual.- Apuesto a que eres una leona en la cama. Ese cabello medio rojo…- cogió un mechón de su pelo.- Me gustaría verlo enredado en mi reloj de muñeca…

Ella le dio un fuerte empellon y se llevó la mano al cuello.

Turbada y casi al borde del colapso; se apoyó en la pared para no desmayarse de anticipación.

La excitaba tan solo con las palabras….

-Marchate. Edward. Se acabó la noche….

-Me parece increíble lo inocente que puedes parecer. ¿Qué edad tienes Bella? ¿25…26…. ¿

Ella no contestó. Detrás de Edward se estaba formando una nebulosa gris.

Bella podia sentir que aquel ente era malvado. Sentia toda la ira que iba creándose detrás del hombre.

Sin pestañear y con los ojos vidriosos pudo ver la figura que se formaba conforme pasaban los segundos.

Edward se quedó livido. ;Miró hacia atrás y no vió nada. Asustado buscó los ojos de la castaña y el terror lo invadió.

Tenia la certeza que Bella estaba viendo "algo" y ese "algo" no era precisamente benevolente.

Dio dos zancadas hacia ella y se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?

Bella no contestó.

Algo la tenia completamente absorta y no era el hombre que lo acompañaba.

La figura casi se habia formado y podia ver perfectamente que se trataba de una niña de unos nueve años.

Edward sintió las manos de Bella en su pecho y las apresó, cobijándose en ella.

Descendió sus ojos para buscar los de ella y pudo ver el terror que estaba preso en ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¡Dí algo por el amor de Dios!

Bella lo apartó bruscamente y comenzó a recitar un embrujo de aislamiento temporal , castañeándole los dientes.

Recordó un hechizo y cogió una de las puntas de su vestido para anudar.

" _Hago el primer nudo para causar tu aislamiento voluntario._

_El segundo nudo es para debilitar tu alma impura para que tropieces y caigas a los abismos de los infiernos._

_El tercer nudo es para un dolor poderoso en tu malvada alma; un dolor tan fuerte que se te olvide la persona que quieres vencer y te preocupes de ti mismo._

_El cuarto nudo es para causar la agonia de tu alma corrupta, una gran agonia que desheche la poca humanidad que te queda._

_El quinto nudo es para volverte impontente frente a tus maldades._

_El sexto nudo es para que se te olvide tu nombre y tu espíritu deambule por los infiernos._

_Cuando hago el séptimo nudo; moriras de este lugar y no volveras a pisarlo…ahora y para siempre.."_

Edward observó el vestido de Bella hecho pequeños nudos que caian sueltos por sus blancas piernas.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron y él corrió hacia su cuerpo, para sostenerla…..

…...

-Hijo. Todavía estoy asimilando que la chica que está descansando en tu habitación sea Isabella Cullen…

-Yo te lo dije papá.- Alice que se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones color marfil de gran salón comedor, sonrió muy pagada de sí misma.- Mamá debió de habértelo dicho….

-No. Tu madre no me ha dicho nada…¿Pero hijo…tú..y ella?

Edward se revolvió el cabello.

Sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos apresando su cabeza. Confundido y aterrado…..

-Tengo una cosa pendiente con ella…

-¿Cosas pendientes? ¿Se puede saber que son esas cosas pendientes con Isabella Swan? ¿Quieres redimirte o algo por el estilo?

-No.- susurró.- Papá.- Edward miró a su padre.- ¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido?

-Eso deberías decírmelo tú. Esta bajo estado de shock ha debido de tener una emoción muy fuerte….

-Lo suponía…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Edward?.- la voz de Carlisle era serena; pero al mismo tiempo se denotaba la preocupación velada de la frase.

-No lo comprenderías papá…

Ambos miraron a Alice y ella sonrió.

-Bella. ¡Que bien que despertaste!.- Alice se levantó y fue dando saltitos hacia la castaña que bajaba descalza y con el cabello desgreñado.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- Buscó a Edward con la mirada y él se levantó para ir hacia ella.

-Estas en casa de mis padres Bella. No sabia a que otro sitio llevarte. Lo que tenia claro es que quería sacarte de aquella casa…

-¡Nooooo!.- gritó ella.

Edward la abrazó y besó su coronilla.

Sentia como sus bracitos intentaban zafarse de aquel abrazo fuerte y rió mentalmente.

-Shhhh…Bella aquí estaras bien…

-Edward..-susurró sollozando.- ¿no lo entiendes? El único lugar seguro para ti es mi casa….

Edward miró sus ojos empañados por las lagrimas y su rostro se crispó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El hechizo es bajo mis cuatro paredes. No aquí. Debes venir conmigo a mi casa. Allí intentaré protegerte. Estas en un serio peligro Edward….

-Bella….- Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tomame en serio Edward.- siseó ella.- Ya sé lo que intentaba decirme Angela….

Edward la miró serio y se perdió en sus enormes orbes chocolate. Tuvo la necesidad de besarla. Pero se contuvo. Estaba en casa de sus padres y aquello no era correcto.

La veía tan desvalida en aquella situación que hubiera querido salir corriendo con ella y llevársela lejos, muy lejos de todo aquello que caia sobre ellos. Algo totalmente desconocido para él.

-¿Y que es, entonces?

-Hay…hay una entidad que te persigue. Tu unión es muy fuerte a ella…alguien que compartió un vinculo muy fuerte contigo…y despareció creyéndote culpable de ello….

Edward dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se apoyó en una pequeña mesa a su espalda.

Carlisle miraba sin comprender y Alice, intentaba vislumbrar en su clarividencia; lo veía todo nebuloso y sin vida.

-¿Elizabeth?.- La voz de Edward salió a borbotones.

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y mirar a Alice con suspicacia.

Elizabeth no habia sumergido su bondad en el cuerpo de Alice. ¿Entonces quien habia sido, que tantos lazos tenían en común?

Continuará….

¿Queeee, les gustó? Espero que si, ejejejjejejj!

Me diran algo no¿

Bueno chicas las dejo..despues de otro dia de aupa!

Mañana contestaré a los reviews y subiré uno nuevo de Enemigo natural. Ok?

Besos hermosas las quiero a montones!


	12. Chapter 12

Chicas…hoy Morir en primavera; tal y como prometí, si me daba tiempo a escribir.

Sabeis que estoy adaptando esta historia sobre una que escribí hace bastantes años.

Me resulta bastante difícil; porque si he de ser sincera, contiene bastante drama en la original y quiero que en esta haya lo justo y necesario….pero creo que no va a poder ser.

Bueno la verdad es que no lo sé y todavía estoy planteándome seriamente si dejar el final original o cambiarlo completamente.

Si lo cambio toda la historia estará trastocada y no tendrá ni pies ni cabeza…

Ósea que después de todos estos capítulos os advierto que no sé si Edward y Bella acabaran juntos…

Nos leemos abajo.

**La historia me pertenece completamente; salvo algunas partes que he sacado de libros de magia moderna ok? Los personajes tampoco son míos; obvio. **

**MORIR EN PRIMAVERA.**

Edward la miró serio y se perdió en sus enormes orbes chocolate. Tuvo la necesidad de besarla. Pero se contuvo. Estaba en casa de sus padres y aquello no era correcto.

La veía tan desvalida en aquella situación que hubiera querido salir corriendo con ella y llevársela lejos, muy lejos de todo aquello que caia sobre ellos. Algo totalmente desconocido para él.

-¿Y que es, entonces?

-Hay…hay una entidad que te persigue. Tu unión es muy fuerte a ella…alguien que compartió un vinculo muy fuerte contigo…y despareció creyéndote culpable de ello….

Edward dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se apoyó en una pequeña mesa a su espalda.

Carlisle miraba sin comprender y Alice, intentaba vislumbrar en su clarividencia; lo veía todo nebuloso y sin vida.

-¿Elizabeth?.- La voz de Edward salió a borbotones.

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y mirar a Alice con suspicacia.

Elizabeth no habia sumergido su bondad en el cuerpo de Alice. ¿Entonces quien habia sido, que tantos lazos tenían en común?

…

**Capitulo 12.**

**-**Esto va a ser mucho mas duro de lo que esperaba…- Bella se hallaba sentada en el gran sofá del salón y hablaba entre murmullos con su amiga Rosalie Hale.- ¿Y tú, que tal te encuentras?

-Yo muy bien.- Rosalie acarició su protuberancia en la barriguita y sonrió abiertamente.- Estamos fenomenal las dos, Bella.

-Es una niña….- Bella murmulló.

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos y los cerró al tiempo que un gran estruendo se oyó en el piso superior.

-Seguro que el manazas de Emmet ha roto algo Bella.- siseó.- ¿y que quieres decir con una niña…que pasa si lo es?

Bella hizo un ademan con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, nada….es solo que en mis visiones hay demasiadas niñas…demasiadas energías femeninas…

Rosalie le dio un codazo a Bella, sonriéndole con picardía.

-Bueno…no está mal del todo si puedes tener a Edward Cullen viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tú…. Esto significa algo, Bella.

-No.- escupió ella tajante.- Significa que él solo esta a salvo en esta casa; donde hice el sortilegio de los nudos. Hasta que no sepa a quien nos estamos enfrentando no podrá salir de aquí.

-Vaya….

-Creo que la presencia negativa es Elizabeth; pero no estoy totalmente segura. Hay algo en ella terriblemente duro; desprende dolor, mucho dolor. No voy a ir por el gabinete hasta que me quite esto de encima y así dejar marchar a Edward Cullen en paz.

Bella cogió una cajetilla de tabaco que habia encima de la mesa de centro y sacó uno de los pitillos posicionándolo en sus labios.

-No deberías fumar delante de una embarazada; ya lo sabes.- le recriminó su amiga.- Me marcho a ver que hacen estos dos arriba, creo que Edward quiere traerse parte de su casa a la habitación que amablemente le has cedido…me muero de la curiosidad.

Bella la vió levantarse y encendió el pitillo.

Las voces de Emmet, Edward y ahora las de Rosalie sonaban a lo lejos como un eco del pasado y mientras ella intentaba encontrar algún indicio de el principio de todo aquello…

Si bien era cierto; ya habia descartado completamente que el espíritu libre de Elizabeth fuera el que se habia sumergido dentro de Alice. ¿Pero entonces?

Luego estaba Angela y sus apariciones en medio de la noche; recordándole que debia de salvar a Edward. Y por ultimo estaba ella y la atracción irremediable que sentía hacia ese hombre.

Y ahora , viviendo en su casa. Con ella. Bella sabia positivamente que iba a salir muy dañada cuando toda aquella situación acabase. Edward le haría nuevamente daño; de una manera u otra y ella nunca mas seria Bella Swan de nuevo. No la Bella Swan que se hallaba sentada en aquel sofá fumándose aquel cigarrillo.

Apagó con fuerza el cigarro en el cenicero de cristal que se hallaba justo en medio de la mesa de centro y marchó hacia su habitación; que estaba justo al lado de la que seria de Edward desde aquella noche…

-Veo que no eres mas feliz que yo con esta situación.- la voz de él salió de la nada y ella se volvió rápidamente.

-He vivido sola por años. Será divertido tener compañía.- dijo caminando hacia su habitación.

Sintió como una mano poderosa se afianzaba en su brazo y la paraba en seco.

-No tengo por que quedarme. Y lo sabes. Puedes hacer ese sortilegio en cualquier otro lado y no moverme de allí. No estoy tan loco como para no hacer caso de lo que me dices. .- Edward la miró intensamente.- Te creo.

-Edward…- Bella movió ligeramente el brazo para que el hombre la soltara.-¿Elizabeth murió en primavera; verdad?

-Si.- adimitió él frio.- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?

Las voces de Emmet y Rosalie se volvieron mas cercanas y ellos se volvieron para observarlos.

-Chicos; nos marchamos. Nuestra pequeña está un poco inquieta y tengo que mimar a su mami.- Emmet acariciaba la barriguita de su esposa desde la espalda.- No os mateis ni nada por el estilo..

-Emmet.- farfulló Rosalie; propinándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Bella y Edward los acompañaron hacia la puerta y cuando se marcharon los dos amigos, al entrar de nuevo a la casa, se miraron con severidad.

-Creo que es Elizabeth. Pero no estoy segura Edward. Yo pensé…pensé que Elizabeth volvería a vivir desde el cuerpo de Alice; por lo visto me he equivocado de todas, todas….

Edward dio dos pasos hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Pero ella….ella me amaba…

Bella se giró en redondo para evitar aquella mirada intensa y verde que la desarmaba por completo.

-Tú dejabas mucho que desear en calidad humana Edward. Si bien erais gemelos , vuestra manera de mostraros ante la vida era completamente diferente…

Las facciones de Edward se endurecieron y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-¿Vas a estar recordándome continuamente como era cuando era un crio? ¡Ya soy un hombre maldita sea! Y he vivido subyugado por tu recuerdo desde que te creí muerta y ahora apareces mas bella que nunca y destilando sensualidad por todos los poros de tu piel. Ya no soy aquel niño, ahora soy un hombre Bella. Lo soy, y necesito que me creas cuando te lo digo. Es necesario que lo hagas para que ninguno de los dos salga herido de esto.

Bella se llevó la mano a la garganta. "¿Edward habia dicho lo que ha ella le habia parecido"?

-Percibo que voy a ser yo la que salga herida; Edward…

Edward se acercó mas a Bella y acarició con tibieza los costados de ella; acto seguido rodeó ésta con sus brazos y la acercó mas a él.

-Creo que desde que era un crio…..temía esto. Siempre he temido esto.- le dijo en un sensual susurro.- El poder innato con el que actúas hacia mí. Mi cuerpo te reconoce y quiere tenerte. Es como si todo esto estuviese planificado por algún ente divino. Y si.- dijo él, acariciando sus labios con sus dedos finos y largos.- Siento como tú te estremeces cuando te toco, cuando te hablo. Ah….Bella…Te necesito, te deseo tanto…que me duele aquí.- Edward señalo el centro de su pecho y suspiró.-¿Sientes tú lo mismo?

Bella admitió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando el beso que sin dudas vendría después de aquella sorprendente revelación.

Edward miró los labios perfectos de la castaña y se relamió de anticipación. Notaba que su cuerpo se tensaba como el de un leopardo frente a su presa. Isabella era una presa tan deliciosa que le dolían todos los huesos de su cuerpo cada vez que la miraba.

Y ahora estaba en su casa. Viviendo bajo su mismo techo, Dios sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Capturó sus labios lentamente y la guió hasta entreabrir la boca de rosa de ella; hasta introducir su lengua con la de ella; ardiente. Gimió ante el contacto anhelante y abrasador.

Queria adentrarse en ella de todas las maneras posibles; y sabia que seria así. No podia ser de otra manera. Se cumplían todas las circunstancias para que así fuera y mas tarde o temprano iba a ser asi.

Subió con destreza sus manos desde su cintura hasta sus senos y los acarició.

El gemido de ella lo hizo suspirar a él también y notó por encima de las ropas de Bella los pezones erectos por el placer; su disposición era tan apta como la que él sentía en aquellos momentos.

-Te deseo.- murmuró él; arrastrándola, hacia atrás y tumbándola en la gruesa alfombra árabe.- De una manera desconocida para mí, Bella. Necesito que seas mía, ahora, en este mismo momento.

Bella no tenia control sobre su cuerpo y se habia adentrado en un torbellino de nuevas sensaciones que la perdían.

Las palabras de Edward las oía en la lejanía. Sus sentidos estaban puestos en aquellas manos y la boca prodigiosa que la estaba llevando a un estado de locura total.

Al notar las palmas calientes sobre su torso se dio cuenta de que él, majestuosamente se habia deshecho de la blusa y sus senos; preparados para recibir mil y una caricias se alzaban orgullosos henchidos de deseo al igual que ella.

La boca de Edward capturó una de aquella crestas con maestría y ella emitió un gemido parecido al de un gatito enjaulado.

La boca de Edward, los besos de Edward. Sus manos desprendiendo los pantalones de su cintura, sus braguitas…..las caricias de él por aquel monte perdido que nadie habia subido….y allí estaban las manos de él descubriéndole los placeres tan enormes que escondía su cuerpo de mujer.

Bella acariciaba su cabello, cuando la cabeza de él se perdió entre sus piernas y Oh….al notar sus labios entre su sexo creyó volverse loca. Zarandeó varias veces la cabeza contrariada. ¿Podria haber mas placer que ese? La tibieza de sus labios y su lengua en el centro de ella la hizo levantar por un momento la cabeza y observarlo.

Edward se quedó conectado a la mirada de ella cuando clavó sus ojos para ver sus reacciones al lamerla. Embrujado por completo.

Sin dejar de mirarla ; continuó dando lametones a lo largo del sexo de ella y chupó con delicadeza aquellos pliegues sonrosados y demasiados pequeños para una mujer de su edad.

Algo le dijo a Edward que aquella ninfa de cabello caoba; no habia sido tocada por ningún hombre. Aquello lo llenó de satisfacción y embistió con su lengua todo su centro.

Rió entre dientes al ver la reacción de Bella; que se estremecía buscando algo en que apoyarse y liberar aquel placer que estaba a punto de liberarse.

Edward se apoyó en sus rodillas y la miró a toda ella. Desnuda y con los ojos vibrantes de placer.

Rapidamente deshechó todas sus ropas y se sintió tan desnudo como ella.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia la habitación de ella; para saciarla. Para hacerla suya completamente.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras que la depositaba suavemente encima de la cama, Bella le recorrió la boca con sus dedos.

-¿Por qué sonries?.- Le preguntó; con la voz ronca, a causa del deseo.

Él no le contestó y la verdad cayó encima suya como una losa.

Su mente orgullosa, se sentía como en casa. Como si Isabella Swan fuera su hogar, su centro….como si aquella mujer fuera su otro yo. "Mía" Pensó una vez que se posicionó encima suyo para volver a besarla con pasion. "Mia y de nadie mas".

Continuará…..

Espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre supermalvada. En mi estilo. Jjejjejejjejej! Besos nenas!Mañana Demon! Las quieroooooooooooooooo!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi autoría y de un original de hace varios años.

**MORIR EN PRIMAVERA**

**Capítulo 13.**

Delicadamente Edward apoyó su frente perlada en sudor en la de ella y jadeó al ayudarse con su mano a entrar dentro del íntimo canal de Bella. La miró con intensidad a los ojos en ese momento y pudo ver todos los estadios de dolor en su hermosa mirada chocolate, era una chica valiente ya que procuraba no dejar escapar de sus labios ningún quejido de dolor, pese a estar penetrándola lentamente.

No tardó demasiado en encontrarse con la barrera de su virginidad y suspiró, agarrando el aire por la boca. Aquella mujer era tan virgen como una niña y se estaba entregando a él, a él. Al ser que casi la mata de puros golpes.

Bella sintió como él se tensaba y como su miembro viril perdía rigidez.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó dejando escapar el aire por los dientes lentamente. Intentando por todos los medios que él no advirtiera el dolor que la partía en dos.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y salió de su cuerpo con rapidez sin mirarla avergonzado, dándole la espalda.

Ella agarró las cobijas que yacían desparramadas en el suelo y se tapó con ellas desolada por la reacción de su cuerpo ante su lejanía, pese a haber sufrido en aquel envite tierno y lento, ahora la tortura era mucho más agónica. La necesidad de él le partía el alma de necesidad.

El cuerpo desnudo de Edward le daba la espalda, en pie y con aquellas manos hermosas agarrando su cobrizo cabello, rebelde desde que ella tenía uso de razón.

—Yo no merezco lo que has estado a punto de regalarme. Soy el último hombre del mundo a quien entregarle tu virginidad, Bella—. Terminando la frase se giró para enfrentarla y fue en esos momentos cuando ella vio que los ojos del hombre estaban vidriosos, él lloraba en silencio.

—Edward…— susurró, ella con la voz estrangulada. —Si tú no estás seguro de esto… yo…

—No—. Él dio dos enormes zancadas hacia ella, subiendo de nuevo a la cama y rodeándola con sus brazos. — ¿No entiendes? Todo lo que tiene referencia contigo es algo mágico. Desde siempre me dio miedo a admitir la posibilidad que realmente fueses diferente—. Buscó la frente de ella y empujó sus labios tiernamente sobre su piel. —Y realmente lo eres, pero en muchos más aspectos de los que un hombre jamás soñó. Eres divertida, sueltas tacos, tienes un cuerpo de infarto y una sonrisa que haría perder el juicio a cualquier hombre. ¿Pero yo? ¿Precisamente yo, Isabella Swan? ¿El hombre que estuvo a punto de mandarte tres metros bajo tierra? Y ahora, vuelves a mi vida, cuando te creía muerta y enterrada diciéndome que debes de salvarme de un peligro que se me escapa, porque nunca he querido ver con buenos ojos lo que tú y mi hermana Alice realmente son. No soy el hombre adecuado, al menos no todavía.

Bella asintió, pegando la nariz al cuello del hombre que la abrazaba desnudo.

—Creo que llevas razón—. Ella suspiró. — ¿Pero puedes quedarte a mi lado esta noche?

Él tardó unos minutos en contestar e instantes después una risa ronca inundó su cabello.

—Primero de todo debemos de vestirnos, quiero mantener mi palabra y estando desnuda y con tu cuerpo pegado al mío, no creo que cumpla esa promesa.

Ella miró sus labios y le paralizó el sentimiento tan profundo que comenzaba a anidar en su interior.

—Ve a vestirte, entonces.

Sus miradas se encontraron y él acarició con tibieza su mandíbula, volviendo a agarrarla por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de ser tan honesto, Isabella Swan. ¿No crees que es hora que tomes esa semilla para tu sortilegio?

Bella comenzó a reír, estrellando uno de los almohadones que yacían en el cabecero de la cama contra el torso desnudo de él.

—Tomaré esa semilla, no lo dudes. Pero no de la manera en la que tú piensas, Edward Cullen—. Volvió a reír con ganas y admiró sin perder detalle como el hombre distanciaba su presencia de ella, él caminaba con deleite hacia el otro lado de su habitación, recogiendo los ropajes que habían sido desatados de su cuerpo mientras la furia de deseo, casi los había consumido.

Ella aún lo deseaba y no le cabían dudas de que él también lo hacía. Pero aquel acto de protección sin medida de Edward Cullen hacia ella, le hizo preguntarse que era aquel ardor doloroso y palpitante que le llenaba el pecho de dicha pero también de temor. Negó con la mano en los labios mientras lo veía traspasar el umbral de la puerta hacia el pasillo.

—No puedo enamorarme—. Susurró mientras se levantaba de la cama con gesto ausente y buscaba en el armario ropero una sudadera y unas braguitas con las que taparse su cuerpo desnudo.

Cuando Edward volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto, a Bella no le paso desapercibido el hecho que él tenía el cabello mojado, seguro se había duchado para calmar aquella ardiente necesidad de ella.

Se sintió feliz al comprender que podía afectarlo de aquella manera y cuando él se tumbó junto a ella en la cama se acurrucó a su lado, reposando su cabeza sobre el fuerte y duro pecho de él.

.

.

.

La claridad del día se filtraba por las ventanas del cuarto de Bella.

Había sido una de aquellas noches que no recordaba en toda su vida. Sin pesadillas, sin entes con llantos lastimeros o con la premonición de algo terrorífico en el camino de su vida. Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios y se asombró de permanecer en los brazos de Edward sin haberse movido en toda la noche. Ella revolvía las sabanas y eran un ovillo debajo de sus pies cuando amanecía todas las mañanas.

Él estaba despierto, vigilando sus movimientos con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—Buenos días, preciosa—. Susurró con la voz enronquecida.

Bella pensó que seguro se levantaría con aquella misma voz después de haber tenido sexo y notó como su estomago se contraía de deseo. Hizo una mueca e intentó apartarse de su contacto, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Qué ocurre Bella?— Permaneció con los brazos firmemente aplacados sobre ella y gruñó al ver como se revolvía. — ¿Eres bipolar, nena?

—No—. Espetó ella con un mohín. —Eres demasiado sexy Edward Cullen y mi cuerpo reacciona de manera ardientemente dolorosa. No sé si entiendes.

Él se llevó una de sus manos al rostro, paseándola de arriba abajo, arrugándola en el proceso. Elevó las caderas para que ella pudiese notar su muy firme y dura erección, conteniendo el aliento para no derramarse como un niño.

—Creo que te entiendo demasiado bien…— terminó de decir con la voz estrangulada.

No pudo evitarlo, ella arrastró la mano hacia las caderas de él, jugando con los dedos hacia su entre pierna y allí paseó la palma de la mano a lo largo de su pene, rodeado por la finísima tela de un bóxer.

—Me gustaría probarte, Edward… estoy loca de deseo por hacerlo—. Susurró ella con la voz tan enronquecida como la de él.

Edward tragó pesado y la observó sin parpadear, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces y contiendo la respiración mientras ella alojaba las sábanas hacia un lado y metía los dedos por la cinturilla de los boxers. Con las manos temblorosas, rodeó las de Bella con suavidad y su voz aderezó sensualmente mucho más el ambiente.

— ¿Estás segura?

Ella lo miró ciega de ardor y asintió, bajando los calzones de golpe dejándolos alojados sobre las rodillas de él. Se irguió un poco, sentándose a un lado de él y se amarró con una mano el cabello para que él pudiese ver todo lo que ella podía ofrecerle con su boca.

La mano de él delicada, envolvió la suya, haciendo que soltara todo el amasijo de cabello. Podía trabajar con ambas manos ahora que él le recogía el cabello sobre la nuca con sus dedos largos y finos. Ahora haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para llevarlo a la locura.

Edward dejó de respirar abruptamente, asombrado por la manera en la que ella acercaba el rostro a su miembro. Lentamente, degustando con sus labios, con la lengua, como si de verdad estuviese hambrienta de saborear su sexo dentro de la boca.

Ella apenas sacó la lengua para recoger lentamente la perla blanquecina que descansaba en la puta de la cabeza hinchada, acariciándola, lamiéndola y envolviéndola por la base fuertemente hasta encogerle los testículos de placer.

Su boca rosa se abrió y él sintió la suave la calidez de estar dentro de la boca de ella, expulsando todo aquel aire que había tensado sus pulmones como una pira de fuego. Era una de las visiones más malditamente caliente que había visto en su jodida vida. Aquella mujer que había odiado cuando era una cría, le estaba regalando el calor y las caricias de su boca en aquella parte suya, tan íntima como erógena.

—Tómala toda, nena—. Farfulló, elevando algo más las caderas para que ella no tuviese que forzar su lindo cuello de cisne.

Bella lo miró y gimió rendido. Aquella mujer tenía el don, entre otros muchos de sacar lo más salvaje de él, ya que nunca se había visto en aquella situación tan caliente con nadie, ni si quiera con Ángela, que durante sus sesiones de placer y sexo parecían más autómatas que otra cosa. Ahora lo entendía, teniéndola a ella con la cabeza entre sus caderas, absorbiendo la cabeza roma de su miembro y rodeándola con la lengua en un millar de giros imposibles.

— ¡Joder, Bella…!— Edward estiró el cabello de ella, que rodeaba encima de su nuca con una mano y la arrastró hacia su rostro, buscando sus ojos en ruego desesperado, necesitaba un beso de aquellos labios de Diosa.

Bella entendió el mensaje y aplastó su boca contra la de él, agarrándolo por los hombros y montándose a horcajadas encima de sus caderas.

—Desnúdame—. Susurró contra la boca de él que no daba tregua ni un solo momento.

—No vamos a follar Bella. Aunque me muera de ganas de hacerlo—. Gimió él, al sentir como ella arrastraba su centro mojado y tapado con tan solo unas braguitas por toda la longitud de su extremadamente dura y ansiosa erección.

—Te necesito, Edward—. Ella le devoró la lengua, imitando el principio de la felación que había estado realizando hace unos instantes y se sintió atrapada por el cuerpo de él en papeles completamente invertidos. Ahora él era quien estaba encima de su cuerpo y ella, sometida. Ansiaba que aquel hombre delicioso le separase las piernas y se adentrase en aquel mar de sensaciones que necesitaba tomar fieramente. Lo deseaba a como diese lugar.

—Está bien—. La voz enronquecida de él, puso sus pezones erguidos como lanzas. —Pero te follaré con mis dedos de momento, preciosa. Ellos aguantaran más que mi polla—. Sonrió de lado, besándola de nuevo, arrastrando las manos por sus pechos, amasándolos y tirando lo de los pezones ansiosos de atención.

—Tócame…— susurró lamiendo uno de sus pezones exquisitos—. Bella, tócame.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y paseó la palma de la mano por su amplio pecho, bajando hasta el vello castaño de su pelvis fuerte y dura, allí majestuosa e imperiosa se erguía su estupenda polla convulsionada por su toque, la rodeo con su mano y comenzó a subir y a bajar aquella piel suave y maravillosa cerrando los ojos ante el toque. ¿Cómo podía ser algo tan duro y suave a la vez?

Edward siseaba negando con la cabeza enloquecido. Aquellas manos lo estaban llevando al puro éxtasis y todavía no había explotado. Sin dudas hacer el amor con aquella mujer sería la experiencia más impresionante que jamás haya tenido en su jodida vida.

Hambriento de deseo, buscó con sus manos debajo de las delicadas braguitas de ella, aquella rajita abierta y sonrosada que se abría dándole la bienvenida. Maldijo, cuando tocó el botón hinchado y caliente, iba a correrse si ella no paraba aquel movimiento ascendente y descendente.

—Detente, Bella—. Gruñó, pellizcando con la ayuda de dos dedos la almendrita caliente de su centro.

—No—. Jadeó ella. — Quiero que te corras, me muero por ver tu rostro—. Enunció ella con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa del placer. —Deseo ver tu rostro cuando estalles, Edward, ahora.

El hombre no pudo aguantar mas y cerró los ojos al sentirse caer por el precipicio del placer, pero antes de perder la conciencia, arremetió contra el estrecho canal de sexo que estaba destinado para su empuje y embistió delicadamente mientras se corría lanzando un gemido ronco y desesperado. Podía jurar que ese era el orgasmo más intenso y largo que había tenido en su vida de mierda. Abrió los ojos para observar a la culpable de aquel cúmulo de reacciones y se mordió el labio encandilado, ella ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro víctima de aquellas envestidas lentas de sus dedos, sintiendo como su canal se apretaba dentro de sus falanges aceleró los movimientos y la hizo caer igual que él. Admiró su rostro perfecto adquirir infinidad de gestos placenteros, abriendo la boca y jadeando su nombre como nunca jamás, se lo había oído a nadie.

—Te debo miles de instantes de placer, pequeña. Es una promesa en toda regla—. Besó sus labios hinchado suavemente y se recostó sobre su pecho blanco y delicado. —Por cada minuto de dolor, Isabella Swan, serán horas de placer, nena.

Las palabras de Edward envolvieron el corazón de Bella en un sentimiento que reconoció inmediatamente.

Lo amaba.

Continuará…


End file.
